Men, Can't Trust Them
by Kathey0607
Summary: Johnny gets a new neighbor and she is very cold towards him. But after Johnny saves her life, She ends up slowly but surely to trust him and let him in.
1. Chapter 1

I wish to thank Kathey'ssis (My real Sister) for helping me with Beta reading my Story.

**Men, Can't Trust Them**

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Neighbor **

Johnny eyes lazily popped open and he stretched his arms and legs. He'd been out late the night before, getting in around three am that morning. He had been on a first date with Susan, one of the new nurses at Rampart. The evening had been fun. They had a fast food dinner, went for a stroll on the beach and then they went to a club for a drink and some dancing. He laid in bed thinking about the night and weather or not to ask Susan out a second time. Though they both seemed to have a good time there wasn't any spark to the evening.

He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed to find it was after eleven o'clock. He hadn't set his alarm since he didn't have to work today, but he was a bit surprised to see how late it was. He had several errands to run and things he needed to accomplish before reporting to work the next morning. He quickly showered and cooked himself a couple of eggs and toast and washed it all down with the last quart of milk in the house. After he had finished cleaning up from breakfast he wrote up a "To Do," list and a shopping list and headed out.

As he hurried down the stairs towards the parking lot and his Rover, he found the way blocked by a box that was being carried up the stairs. "Hello, could you use some help?" He asked.

"No, I think I've got it, but thank you any way." A female voice drifted up from around the box.

A grin coming to his face as he realized a woman was carrying the box. Johnny quickly took the box from the lady, ignoring her comment and turning to head back up the stairs, "What apartment are you in." He asked. Before the young woman had a chance argue with him, he was already at the top of the stairs well.

With a sigh she called up to him. "215."

"Hey, that's next door to me. That would make us neighbors." Johnny stopped as he reached the apartment next to his and waited for the woman to open the door for him. Johnny gave her a quick smile as he walked past her into the apartment.

"Just put it down in the living room," she called to him. Johnny quickly did as instructed then turned to find the young women standing in the open door way of her apartment.

Johnny approached the woman and offered his hand to her. "Hi, I'm John Gage. Welcome to the neighborhood." Johnny quickly scanned her from top to bottom, disappointed in what he saw. She was an average type woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a loose tee shirt and a pair of jeans and no make up.

With a polite smile she took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you John, I'm Elizabeth." Johnny waited for a few moments to see if she had anything more to say but it was apparent the she had no intentions of doing so.

"Well you have a good day. See yah around." Johnny told her as he turned and walked back towards the stairwell.

It was around six thirty that same evening when Johnny returned home. He had his dry cleaning over one shoulder and a sack of groceries in the other arm. As he approached his apartment, he could hear a rattling noise that continued to get louder as he grew closer to his apartment. "_Oh no_." he thought when he realized it was coming from with in his apartment. He sat down his groceries and unlocked his door and hurried in to the apartment. He quickly laid his dry cleaning over a chair as he hurried back to his bedroom where the noise was emanating from to find it was his air-conditioner. It being August, he had been running it 24 hours a day. He quickly hurried over to it and switched it off, realizing that his apartment was already heating up. "_Great just great_," he said to himself, "_Just what I needed_." He returned to the opened door to retrieve his groceries as he stood back up he caught sight of Elizabeth coming towards him. In and effort to be a good neighbor he smiled and said, "Good evening, all moved in?"

"Almost." She answered.

Johnny notice that she had stopped a couple of feet away from him and remained there until he had nodded his head towards her and stepped back into his apartment with his groceries. At this point Johnny realized that his new neighbor was not very sociable and he decided that it was probably best to keep interaction with her at a polite neighborly minimum.

After putting all his groceries away, he decided that eating out would be a good idea with the air conditioner being out of commission, he knew that his apartment would only get hotter until after dark.

It was after eleven when he returned home. As he approached his apartment he noticed that Elizabeth had left her front door open and had positioned a fan in the door way, to help move the evening air through her apartment. "_Her air conditioner must be out too."_ He thought to himself. Johnny stepped over to her doorway and raised a hand to knock, but stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor pulling items from one of the boxes. "Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Elizabeth, turned her attention from what she was doing and looked at Johnny but didn't responded. Felling a little uneasy with her lack of communication he plunged forward. "It seems that your air conditioner isn't working and well mine went down today too and I have to work tomorrow, so I was wondering if the repair man should come by tomorrow, could you ask him to work on mine too." He paused for a moment or two waiting for a response but when there was no comment, he added. "After he fixes yours first. And if you're not at work yourself."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out and then nodded at Johnny and replied, "I'll tell them."

Thanks, Johnny acknowledged and with a quick nod and a smile he turned and headed into his apartment. As he stepped thru the door he was hit by a wave of heat that had been building up through out the day. He left the door open as he moved through the apartment and opened all the windows to let the night air circulate through the apartment and cool things off. Then he went back and closed his door. He took a cool shower and turned in. However it took an hour for the apartment to cool enough for Johnny to finally fall a sleep.

Johnny was jolted awake by a scream. He quickly sat up in bed and listen wondering what had woke him. He could hear someone banging on the wall in the apartment next door and then another short scream. Johnny quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and ran for his door. As soon as he stepped out the door Johnny saw that Elizabeth's door was still opened, and he could hear sounds of a struggle coming from the back of the apartment. He quickly pushed the fan away and hurried over to the bedroom door. Inside the room he found a man on top of the young woman and the two were struggling. Without further thought Johnny ran over and grabbed the man and pulled him back off the woman, yelling, "Leave her alone!"

The man pulled out of Johnny's grip and spun around. He had a knife in his right hand that he used to cut Johnny across his bare chest. The sting of the knife broke his concentration for a moment, which was just enough for the assailant to drop his shoulder and ram into Johnny knocking him backward as he ran past him out of the room. Johnny's head hit the open door to the bedroom and for a moment his vision blacked out. But he could hear the young women's sobs and rolled over onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where she lay curled up on the floor. He reached out to brush her long hair out of her face but his touch frightened her and she lashed out at him kicking with her legs and screamed, "Stay away from me!"

Johnny pulled back and in a calm voice began to talk to her in an effort to calm her down. "Elizabeth it's Johnny, from next door. I won't hurt you. I just want to see if you're hurt?"

Elizabeth stopped screaming and looked up at the man kneeling in front of her. Her eyes took in his face and then the bloody cut on his chest. In a soft voice she whispered, "Your hurt."

Johnny noticed that Elisabeth was bleeding as well. He slowly stood and went to the bathroom and grabbed the towels on the rack and hurried back to the bedroom. Kneeling down in front of her he saw her shirt was ripped half off and that she had a cut on her arm and another under her chin. "I'm a Paramedic for the Los Angeles Fire department. I'm not going to hurt you, just let me treat your cuts." He reached over cautiously and took her chin and lifted her head so he could get a better look at the cut there. He quickly realized that the cut under her chin was not that deep, but the one on her arm was bleeding freely. Quickly he took one of the towels and ripped it in two. With one piece he tightly wrapped it around the cut on her arm and then he folded the other half and put it against the cut under the chin. "Can you hold this?" he asked her. "It will help stop the bleeding." Elizabeth reached up and held the towel to her cut, while keeping her eyes on Johnny.

Johnny then turned his attention to his own wound. With a quick inspection he found that the knife wound was across his ribs thereby keeping the cut shallow. Taking the other towel he folded it and pressed it against his bleeding wound and wrapped an arm over it to apply pressure.

"Please stay here, I'm going to call the police and the fire department then I'll come right back." Johnny stood up quickly, only to have the room start spinning. He dropped to his knees and waited for his head to clear. Then with a reassuring smile towards Elizabeth he slowly stood back up and made his way to the phone in his apartment. He called Dispatch and requested a squad and ambulance and asked them to also send the police. With that done he slowly returned to Elizabeth. As he reached the open bedroom door he saw she was now sitting against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest and her uninjured arm wrapped around them.

Johnny was aware of a pounding in his head and feeling a little light headed and he leaned against the door frame and rapped his other arm around his chest to apply more pressure to his wound.

Johnny heard the sirens approach and headed to the open door arriving in time to see a police car pull up. He recognized the officer as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Up here," he called to Vince.

"Gage?" Vince called back.

"Yah," he replied as he leaned against the door frame and waited for the officer.

Before Vince had reached Johnny, Squad 8 pulled into the parking lot. Johnny watched as Peters and McGuire climbed out of the cab and hurried to the side compartments for their gear.

"Up here guy's."

"Gage is that you?" Peters inquired.

"Yah, could you hurry up."

As Vince approached Johnny he was alarmed to see him covered in blood and realized Johnny had been hurt. Before he could ask how he was doing Johnny nodded his head towards the bedroom and said, "In the bed room," and pushed himself away from the door frame and stumbled towards the bedroom. Vince grabbed his arm. "Sit down Johnny, I can find the bedroom my self."

Johnny tried to push on towards the bedroom saying, "Elizabeth's hurt."

Vince kept a hold of Johnny's arms and told him, "Sit down and let the paramedics on duty take care of the woman." At that point Johnny's legs gave way and Vince controlled his descent to the floor. Peters appeared in the door way and hurried over to Johnny, "What happened here?"

"I can wait," Johnny said, "Go help Elizabeth first, she's in the bedroom."

"McGuire, will take care of her, and I'll take care of you." He said as he pulled out a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around his arm and began taking his vitals, while Vince and McGuire disappeared into the bedroom.

After he had finished gathering his vitals and made a quick assessment of his injuries he turned and set up the bio-phone. "Rampart this is squad 8, do you read?"

"Go ahead 8." Dr. Bracket's voice replied.

"Rampart we have two victims, the first is a male, approximately twenty-nine years of age. He has an eight inch cut across his chest and a possible concussion. His vitals are, respiration's' 25, Pulse is 135 and blood pressure is 100/55. He is also diaphoretic."

"10-4, 8, Administer IV/D5W apply a pressure dressing and transport as soon as possible."

"IV/D5W, apply pressure dressing and transport 10-4 Rampart."

"8, what are the vitals on the second victim?"

"Hold on for info on second patient," Peters said then he turned and called towards the bedroom, "McGuire have you got vitals on your patient?"

"Coming," McGuire responded, as he handed his note book to Vince and asked, "Can you take this to Peters for me."

Vince quickly took the information to Peters who was busy wrapping a dressing around Johnny's chest wound. "Could you give that info to Rampart?" He asked.

Vince knelt down next to the bio-phone and grabbed the receiver. "Rampart second victim is a female around 25 years of age, she has two knife wounds, one on her left forearm and the second is under her chin, she is a victim of an attempted rape. Her vitals are pulse 126, respiration's' 22, and Blood pressure is 95/63."

"10-4, 8, apply pressure dressings to cuts and administer IV-D5W and transport as soon as possible."

"Apply pressure dressings and IV-D5W, 10-4 Rampart." Vince acknowledged as he wrote the information on to the note book and took it to McGuire. Then he returned and knelt next to Johnny, who was lying on his back with his right arm over his face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was awakened by her screams and when I got to the room that creep was on top of her. I grabbed him and he turned and cut me and pushed me back and ran out. I hit my head on the door and was stunned for a moment, I don't know which way he went."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"I didn't get a good look at his face, but I would say he was about 25 years old, brown hair, and he was wearing jeans and a black jacket."

While Vince was talking to Johnny the ambulance arrived and they had loaded Elizabeth on the gurney and took her out to the ambulance first. Then they returned and loaded Johnny on the stretcher and put him on the bench in the ambulance and Peters climbed in with them. Vince closed the doors then slapped twice to let the driver know the doors were securer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dixie's Warm Heart**

The Idea of Dixie buying a teddy bear for rape victims, was written By Rebecca B.

In the story, "Victims"

Dixie looked up from where she was on the phone when she saw the ambulance attendants coming around the corner with the female patient. She quickly finished her call and directed them into room 2 then she turned to direct the male patient. "Take him to . . . Johnny!"

"Hi Dix."

"How did you get involved this time?"

Peters spoke up, "Why, he was playing the roll of the knight in shining armor, what else would he be doing."

Johnny glared at Peters as he said, "My new neighbor had an uninvited visitor and it seems I was the only one to come to her aid." That was something that really bugged Johnny, with a complex full of people he was the only one to respond to Elizabeth's screams.

Dix looked up at Peters and said, "Doctor Early is waiting for him in room three." Then she turned to her desk and picked up the phone and dialed Roy's home number.

Roy was brought out of a sound sleep by the ringing of the phone. He quickly reached for the receiver so as not to disturb the rest of his family, "DeSoto's residents." Hearing Dixie's voice coming over the phone brought him fully awake.

"Roy I thought you would like to know that Squad 8 just brought Johnny in. He was coming to the rescue of his neighbor and got cut across his chest."

"How bad?"

"He'll be fine, but he bumped his head too and so I'm sure he will be spending the next twenty-four hours with us."

"Okay Dix thanks for calling." Roy hung up the phone and Joann asked, "Johnny?"

"Yah, but it's not too bad," He said as he stood up and put his robe on. "I need to go call Captain Stanly to let him know he will need to find some one to cover for Johnny tomorrow." Then he went down stairs to the kitchen to use the phone there.

Doctor Early turned to see Peters coming into the room with his patient. As his eyes moved from Peters to the gurney he was shocked to see it was Johnny. Shaking his head he questioned, "Johnny?"

"Yah Doc." He sighed, "It's me, I stopped to help my neighbor and this is what I got for my chivalry."

After checking Johnny over he ordered a set of x-rays for his head and then he turned to Johnny, "Well you have a nice lump on the back of your head as well as this slice across your chest. As soon as I get the X-rays back we will clean up the chest wound and stitch it up.

Doctor Early had just finished looking over Johnny's X-rays and was heading back to the exam room to tell him he would be staying as an overnight guest. As he approached the door to room 3 he saw Roy coming down the hall way. "Good morning Roy. I was just going to give Johnny the out come of his X-rays, would you like to accompany me."

Roy was comforted by Dr. Early's casualness; this told him that Johnny was not too bad off. "What happened?"

Dr. Early shook his head as he reached up and pushed the door open, "I'll let him tell you."

Johnny watched as Dr. Early came into the room followed by Roy. "What are you doing here?"

"Dix called me. I've already informed Cap you will need a replacement tomorrow. And I thought I would check in on you. What happened this time?" he questioned.

With a sigh he explained, "Some one was trying to rape my new neighbor and I stepped in to stop him. He cut me and pushed me back were I hit my head on the open door."

Roy turned to Dr. Early and asked, "How bad?"

Dr. Early turned to Johnny and explained. "You have a mild concussion and we will be sending you up stairs after we get that cut cleaned out and sewn up. After that we will be keeping you here for 24 hours for observation." Then he busied himself with the job of cleaning out his cut and stitching it up.

After Dixie hung up the phone her next thought was, '_that the gift shop was opened'_ as she usually purchased a stuffed bear for rape victims. With a sigh she told herself, _"I'll just have to do it in the morning."_ She Then she went in to help Bracket. The young woman was lying on her back with her eyes shut but Dixie could see tears leaking out the corners. Bracket was examining the cut under her chin and Dixie stepped over to the gurney and spoke to the woman.

"I need to gather some information for our records." As Dixie took down the woman's personal information she was aware that this woman spoke only as much as was necessary. She also realized that this young woman was on her own as there was no family or friends to contact. She felt for the poor woman and tried to make small talk and to comfort her but the woman remained guarded and didn't respond.

That morning as soon as the gift shop opened up Dixie purchased a Teddy Bear and headed upstairs to check on the young woman. When she stepped into the room Dixie smiled and said, "This is for you," and she handed the bear to her with a motherly smile on her face. The young woman looked at Dixie and then the bear but she didn't make any effort to take it. So Dixie turned and sat the bear on the side table. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

The woman didn't even turn her head to look at Dixie and she didn't say anything either.

Roy and Dwyer had just brought in an older woman in who had taken a bad fall. "I want to check on Johnny real quick want to come?"

With a smile on his face he said, "No Thanks, I hear there is a new nurse in orthopedics and I want to meet her before Johnny does." Roy returned his smile and then headed off to find his partner.

Roy gently pushed the door opened and looked in on Johnny. He was resting with his eyes closed and Roy thought he was sleeping and moved to step back when he heard Johnny say, "Come on in I'm not asleep."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad but I would like to get out of here and go home and sleep in my own bed."

Just then Dixie stepped into the room, "Hi Roy," She acknowledged his presents. Then she turned to Johnny and gave him a warm smile and said, "Are you grumbling about our accommodations again?"

Roy chuckled, but was interrupted by a call coming in over the handy-talky in his hands "Well Junior I need to head out."

Both Johnny and Dixie said goodbye as Roy headed for the door. "I'll stop in when I can," he called over his shoulder as he left.

After the door closed Dixie stepped over to Johnny and took hold of his wrist to take his pulse. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor later today, after you've had a chance to rest."

"Sure Dix, what have you got in mind?"

"The young woman that came in with you."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yah Elizabeth. I'm worried about her, after giving us her personal information she hasn't said two words since. I was thinking that because she knows you. . . ."

Johnny interrupted her, "Dix I met her for the first time yesterday afternoon. And she hasn't said much to me either."

"Okay I'll give you that, but keep in mind, you did save her. Maybe she would open up and talk to you if you stopped by to visit."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "Well I can give it a try."

"Thanks Johnny. I really think that she could use a friend. From the information she gave us, she doesn't have any family or friends to help her get through this."

That evening after dinner Dixie entered Johnny's room pushing a wheelchair. "How about we go say hi to Elizabeth?"

"Sounds good to me, but can't I walk?"

Dixie gave Johnny that look of 'Don't try that with me,' and Johnny sat into the wheelchair with out further argument.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Way Out**

Elizabeth was lying in her bed staring out the window. In front of her sat her dinner tray untouched. She heard the door being pushed opened and saw a nurse poke her head in.

"I have a visitor for you. Is it okay to come in?"

Elisabeth shrugged her shoulders and then turned her head to look out the window again. Dixie pushed the door opened and pushed Johnny into the room and over to her bed. "You haven't eaten any of your dinner," Dixie said. But there was no response from the young woman.

Johnny then spoke up, "I know it's not the best tasting stuff but its better then nothing."

At the sound of Johnny's voice Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him. As he watched her eyes began to tear up and she whispered, "Thank you for what you did."

"I was glad to be of help," Johnny told her.

Then the conversation stopped. After a moment Dixie stepped forward and picked up the dinner tray in front of Elizabeth and announced, "I have a few things that need my attention. Johnny I'll come back to get you in about 5 minutes." Then she turned and left the room, Johnny jerked his head around just in time to see Dixie step out the door, leaving him stuck and at a loss for wards. He turned back and looked up at Elizabeth and asked. "So do you have a nick name?" Elizabeth just stared at him so he continued. "I had a friend once who's name was Elizabeth but everyone called her Zibbeth or Zib." He paused to see if she would react but she just continued to stare at him. "It seems that her little brother couldn't say Elizabeth and always called her Zibbeth and it stuck." He paused but again she still just stared at him.

Johnny was beginning to feel really uncomfortable and was wishing that Dixie would return sooner then she said she would. He turned and looked at the door when Elizabeth spoke. "You are the first man, other then my father who has done something nice for me."

Johnny turned back to Elisabeth, "I'm sure that's not the truth. You're memory is just clouded because of what you're going through."

"No."

"A pretty girl like you? I'm sure there have been plenty of men who have been kind to you and helped you out."

Elizabeth turned her head and looked out the window again. Johnny was beginning to feel sorry for the woman and wished he could say something to help her. "Zib, you don't mind if I call you Zib do you?" The woman turned back to look at Johnny with a light twitch of her mouth indicating a possibility of a smile. "Tell you what Zib after your feeling better you and I can go to the movies or something how does that sound."

"Well see."

Dixie stepped into the room and saw a spark of life in Elizabeth's eyes and knew that she had done right by this young woman and hoped that she would be able to work past the depression she was wallowing in. "Well Johnny I think it's time for you to get back to your room so you can get a good nights sleep." Dixie pulled the wheelchair towards the door and looked up to Elizabeth and with a smile she said, "I'll stop by to check on you before I leave this evening."

After Dixie had returned Johnny to his room and got him settled she said, "Thank you Johnny. I think you really helped her."

Johnny just shrugged his shoulders and then with a lopsided grin said, "Just the ol'Gage charm."

Dixie slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Alright you smart-aleck now get some rest."

Roy had stopped by Rampart after his shift with a clean set of clothing for Johnny and to give him a ride home. Johnny had suggested that Roy offer to take Elisabeth home too. The offer was extended but she turned them down.

Roy took Johnny home with him for a home cooked breakfast. Roy kept him there the rest of the day and after dinner took him home.

As they pulled up Johnny noticed that there was a light on in Elizabeth's apartment. He thanked Roy and headed to his apartment.

Roy watched him until he entered his apartment then he drove off.

After dropping off his stuff Johnny stepped out and knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Who is it?" he heard from the other side of the door.

"It's your neighbor John Gage."

The door opened to the length of the chain on the door. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I just wanted to check and see how you are doing."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Then she moved to close the door.

Johnny put his hand onto the door to stop it from closing and asked, "Would it be okay if I came in and visited for a little while?"

She looked at him and said, "No. Men are not allowed in my apartment."

Johnny could understand that with all she had been through. "I understand. I just wanted you to know that if you needed any help or anything just ask."

"Thank you," she replied and then closed the door.

The next evening Johnny was watching a movie on TV, when he heard a knock at his door. "Coming," he called out as he stood and headed for the door. He opened it to find Elizabeth on the other side holding a hot pan of lasagna. "I made this for you to say thanks."

"You didn't have to do that." Johnny told her. Elizabeth just looked at him as the smile on her face began to slip away. "Wow this looks great but there is more then enough for me, won't you come in and join me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She said with a look of unease coming over her face.

Mentally Johnny kicked himself, '_You idiot, with all she just been through she would be leery of being alone with some one of the opposite sex._' "Hey it's alright." Johnny tried to reassure her. "Tell you what, I'll go get a couple of plates and forks and we can sit out here on the walk way and eat out here." Then with a reassuring smile on his face he turned and headed back into his apartment but paused, "stay here I'll be right back." He hurried to his kitchen and grabbed two plates, two forks, and two cups then he grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge and hurried back to the door. He was glad to see Elizabeth still standing there. He bent and set the dishes on the walk way and then took the hot lasagna from her and set it on the ground and then he sat down across from where she stood and looked up to her and gestured for her to sit down across from him.

Slowly a smile crept across her face and she slowly sat down across from Johnny. Working with one of the two forks Johnny cut into the lasagna and plopped a messy chunk onto one of the plates and handed it over, "Here you go Zib." Then he quickly dished some up for himself and poured two glasses of milk and set one on the other side of the pan for her. Then he stuffed a large bite into his mouth only to realizing that it was still very hot. He opened his mouth and started blowing air in and out of his mouth in an effort to cool it some. Quickly he gave up and raised his plate to his mouth and spit out the hot food and grabbed his glass of milk and drank from it.

Elizabeth started to laugh and soon Johnny joined in and together the two giggled and Johnny thought that he was breaking the ice with the young woman and they both started to eat the food. "How's your arm healing?"

Elizabeth shrugged and said, "Fine. What about your cut?" She drew her hand across her own chest to indicate where he had been cut.

"Doing good, I should be able to go back to work on my next shift, two days from now."

The two ate in silence. But after a few bites Elizabeth set her plate down and said, "I need to go now I'm not feeling so good." As she worked to stand up she lost her balance and fell forward. Johnny quickly grabbed her and steadied her, "Hey you okay?"

"Yah, I must have stood up to fast is all." Johnny stood up to help her. When he came face to face with her he noticed that her face was flushed and her skin was cold and clammy and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Here let me help you inside." He supported her as he walked her into her apartment and sat her down on her couch. She quickly leaned back and closed her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

Elizabeth nodded her head but didn't speak. Alarms were going off in Johnny's mind and he quickly started taking her vitals. Her breathing was slow and shallow and her pulse was weak. "Elizabeth do you hurt any where?" She didn't respond at first, "Elizabeth talk to me. Do you hurt any where, are you feeling light headed?" while he was asking her questions he checked her eyes and realized that her pupils were dilated. He then lifted his head and looked around the room as he began to suspect an over dose. He took her by the shoulders and gently shook her, "Elizabeth what did you take and how much!?" She tried to pull away from him but she didn't have the strength.

"Leave me alone." She slurred.

Johnny let go of her and hurried over to the phone and called for a squad. Then he ran to the bathroom and then to her bedroom looking for any pill bottle that would tell him what she had taken. There on her bed was the empty bottle of her pain pills. He grabbed it and hurried back out to the young woman. "Elizabeth how many pills did you take!?" She turned away from him with out answering. He grabbed her face and turned it so she would have to look at him, "Why!?"

In a slow slurred whisper she said, "This way, no body can hurt me or use me ever again." Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

"No! No! Don't do this." He laid her down on the carpet and checked her breathing and took her pulse for a second time, frustrated that there was little he could do for her until the squad got there.

As he waited for the squad to arrive she stopped breathing and he began mouth to mouth. He was relived to here the siren of the approaching Squad. Soon Peters and McGuire were next to him and Johnny grabbed the oxygen and mask and continued to breathe for the young woman while he explained as much as he knew about the situation.

The three quickly worked to get her stable and loaded into the ambulance. Johnny closed the doors of the ambulance and slapped twice to notify the driver that everything was good to go then he watched as the ambulance drove away. He slowly walked back upstairs to his apartment his mind swimming with questions of why? As he reached his apartment he saw the mess of their impromptu picnic that had been scattered during all the rush. Then his mind turned to the dinner Elizabeth had brought him and it dawned on him, this was all part of her plan, she had taken the medication before coming to bring him the lasagna. Anger flooded through him and he picked up the lasagna and threw it against the wall, causing the dish to shatter and sending lasagna everywhere. "_Way to go Gage now you have a bigger mess to clean up_." He told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Closed Door**

He spent the next hour working to clean up the mess he had made. After that was finished he decided to turn in. His body was aching and his head was throbbing again. Slowly he moved into his bedroom and climbed in bed. But he couldn't sleep. His mind kept thinking about the young woman and whether or not she has survived her suicide attempt. He kept telling himself not to get involved; there was too much heart ach ahead for anyone who got involved with a suicide victim. He also reminded himself that he didn't even really know the young woman very well. For two more hours he tossed and turned trying to get Elizabeth out of his mind, but finally he got up and called Rampart.

"Rampart Emergency Dixie speaking."

"Hi Dix."

"Johnny is everything okay?" Dixie was very much aware that Johnny had recently been injured and of how late it was and her mind was quickly flooded with possible complications that may have happened and that Johnny may be calling for help with.

"Yes Dix I'm fine. I was calling to see if Elizabeth made it?"

"Yes, Johnny she's alive and recovering."

"Thanks Dixie, now maybe I can get some sleep."

With that he hung up and crawled back into bed.

Johnny had tried to stay out of the turmoil in Elizabeth's life but something kept pulling him to check on her. It was around noon the day after, when he gave in and headed for Rampart. He had only gotten a few miles dwelling on the fact that, '_she had tried to kill herself right in front of me_.' That's what made him so mad. '_Why did she have to bring me that damn lasagna.' _He deciding that he didn't want to see her, and pulled into a parking lot to turn around but then he stopped and rested his head on the stirring wheel of his Rover. '_Why am I so worked up about her trying to kill herself? I don't even know her. I met her for the first time only 5 days ago and I'm not even interested in her.' _He sat there for twenty minutes arguing with him self. Finally he gave in and committed him self to go see her and talk to her. He entered through the emergency entrance and stopped to visit with Dixie.

"Hey Johnny, what brings you by today?"

"Elizabeth." He replied with a deep sigh.

Dixie could tell that there was something bothering Johnny. "I have a break coming. Would you like to talk about it?" With a nod of his head the two walked down to the doctor's lounge.

After getting their coffee Johnny opened up and told Dixie what all had happened. "Why did she bring me the lasagna knowing full well that she'd taken a lethal dose of her pain medication?"

Dixie looked down at her cup of coffee and said, "Maybe that was her subconscious way of calling for help. Most people who try to commit suicide don't really want to die." She then looked back up at Johnny and said, "Remember the young woman that called the hospital a few years ago while trying to commit suicide. She had already turned on the gas and wouldn't give us the information that would save her but she did call."

A light came on in Johnny's eyes as he remembered that and many other suicide victims he had worked on. There were some who were serious about killing themselves, and they usually succeeded. Then there were the others who backed out at the last minute and others who called for help in other subconscious ways. Johnny reached over and laid his hand on top of Dixie's, "Thanks Dix. What room is she in?" They both returned to the base station and Dixie found out what room the young woman was in.

Johnny stood outside Elizabeth's door hoping that he would be able to do right by this young woman and help her find the will to live. He knocked on the door and listened for a reply, but when one was not given he took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

With a big smile on his face he greeted the young woman, "Hi Zib."

As soon as she saw who it was, she rolled over and turned her back to him. "Go away."

"Now that's no way to talk to your hero. I have now saved your life twice in less then a week."

"So you want me to say thank you. Pat you on the back and say good job. Don't hold your breath. You didn't do me any favors by saving my life, especially when I don't want it any more."

Johnny was not going to be dismissed that easily. He walked around her bed so he could see her face and said, "Well then enlighten me. Tell my why you think you have no reason to live."

Rolling away from Johnny again she demanded, "Get out."

"Nope. I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me a good enough reason as to why I should."

She sat up and jerked her head around to look at Johnny and screamed at him. "You want to know that I'm worthless. That all men want from me, is to use me and then toss me away! Well now you know. GET OUT!"

"Just because one man tried to rape you, doesn't mean all men will treat you that way."

"You don't know everything that has happened to me through out my life!"

"Enlighten me then!" He yelled back at her. But before she could respond the door swung opened and a nurse stepped in.

"What is going on in here? We can hear you two screaming all the way at the other end of the hall."

"This man is harassing me. I want him out and I don't want to see him again."

The nurse turned on Johnny and pointed towards the door, "You heard her, get out and don't come back."

With that Johnny spun around on the balls of his feet and headed for the door as he reached out for the handle he stopped. With out turning around he asked. "Why did you bring me the lasagna? You had already taken the medication. You knew you were going to die. I need to know why you wanted to do that in front of me."

Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands and started to cry. The nurse hurried over to the young woman as she gave Johnny a glaring eye, "Please leave before I send for security."

Johnny left with no intentions of coming back, ever.

With the way gossip spread it didn't take long for Dixie to hear about Elizabeth and Johnny's shouting match. Later that day when things were quiet Dixie stopped by to have a talk with the young woman. She knocked on the door and stepped in. "How are you doing?"

Elizabeth turned her head away and didn't respond. Dixie walked over to the young woman and took her wrist as if taking her pulse. "I heard about your shouting match today, mind telling me what it was all about."

In a low voice she replied, "It's none of your business."

With her no non-sense tone she calmly said, "Well I don't know about that, I'm a head nurse here at this hospital and that makes it my job. I want to make sure everyone is taken care of. Your hollering disrupted everyone on this floor and I'm sure it wasn't the best for you either."

"Well all you have to do is keep Mr. Gage out of my room and there won't be any more screaming matches."

"Johnny Gage is a good friend of mine; I don't believe he would want to hurt you. Would you let me in on what he said that upset you so much."

"NO I won't! Please leave!"

"Okay have it your way. However I feel I should tell you that all Johnny wants is to be a friend and to help you. And from what I recorded in your files the first time you were in here, I feel safe in saying you don't have enough friends to be turning any of them away. My name is Dixie and I would like to be your friend too. So if you should change your mind and decide you want to talk just send for me." Then she left her to think about what she had or didn't have.

Later that day Elizabeth was moved to the psychiatric ward where she could receive counseling and guidance to help her deal with her feelings of worthlessness and help her find happiness in her life again. She was kept there for a month before she was released.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**An Apology **

**One month later:**

Johnny pulled into the parking to his apartment building, it had been a long night, there had been 4 runs for him and Roy and though they were easy runs they had prevented him from getting the sleep he needed and now all he wanted to do was to get in bed and go to sleep. He climbed out of his truck and slowly went up the stairs. As he was ready to reach for his doorknob the door to Elizabeth's apartment opened and she stepped out. "John, can I have a minute of your time?"

Johnny first thoughts were, "_Not now I don't have the energy to deal with you right now_." But being a kind person, he leaned up against his door and nodded his head.

"First I want to apologize to you for what I did and to answer the question you asked me in the hospital." She paused to consider what Johnny's reaction would be at this point. But all she could discern was a tired man. "You wanted to know why I brought you the lasagna. I did it to thank you for preventing that man from raping me." She paused and Johnny looked at the woman to see if that was all she had to say. As he looked at her he saw tears running down her face. Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued. "Since my Fathers death 14 years ago," she took another shuddering breath. "Well, no one has ever stepped in to protect me, and I needed to thank you for it."

Johnny could see that she was sincere in her efforts to explain but that didn't make up for her trying to kill herself right in front of him. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and turned to unlock his door.

"I didn't indent to stay." She blurted out. Johnny turned to look at her again and she quickly continued to explain. "It was my plan to give you the lasagna and then return to my apartment. But when you insisted on shearing it with me," a slight smile came to her face and the way you were running back and forth into your apartment to get the dishes . . . well I couldn't leave. I told myself that I could stay for a few minutes and …. Well …. You know the rest."

Johnny looked at the woman and smiled, "Thank you for telling me that Zib." He turned to the door and finished unlocking it but before stepping in he asked. "How are you doing? Are you … well feeling better?

Elizabeth looked away for a moment and then quietly answered, "Yes, thank you for asking." Then both of them stepped back into there apartment.

Two weeks later there was a terrible thunder and rain storm. The lights were flashing all around as the wind whipped the torrents of rain around. Elizabeth stood inside the building watching the rain fall in hopes it would let up. She had lost the job that had brought her to California but she had gotten this new job working in the mail room sorting mail and delivering it to the rest of the building. She liked this job because she was often alone and didn't have to interact with other people. Though that made for a lonely life in her mind she told herself that it also made life safer and even somewhat predictable.

Twenty minutes passed but the rain showed no sign's of letting up so she finally decided to make a run for her car. By the time she had reached her car she was soaking wet. She pulled her keys out and worked to unlock the door. However in her hast to get inside her foot slipped and she banged her knee on the bottom of the door way of the car. Pain shot up her leg as she grabbed the door to steady herself. Finally the initial shock of the pain passed and she climbed into the car and shut the door. She leaned back against the seat telling herself, "_Way to go Elizabeth_." After resting a bit she started the car and slowly made her way home.

Johnny was watching the storm out of his window when he saw Elizabeth's car pull in. He turned his eyes back to the skyline for a moment then he looked down and saw Elizabeth limping her way from the parking lot to the stairwell, and then she moved out of his line of view. Johnny considered weather or not he should go and help the woman. All she had brought from the day she moved in was sorrow and he wasn't too eager to bring that on his self again. So he turned his eyes back to the sky and the light show it was putting on. A while later Johnny realized that Elizabeth had not reappeared. Johnny eyes scanned the foot of the stairs to see if he could see her but there was no sign of the woman. He opened his door and looked down the walk way and still couldn't see her. He stepped back into his apartment and grabbed his rain poncho and headed for the stairwell. As he round the corner he saw her sitting halfway up the stairwell, she was hunched over facing away from him. He hurried down the stairs towards her, when he reached her he could see she was shivering. Her reached out his hand and touched her on the shoulder; Elizabeth let out a shriek and lunged away for the touch and started rolling down the stairwell. Johnny quickly hurried after her, but was not able to stop her fall and she reached the bottom of the stairs. When he reached her he knelt next to her calling her name but refrained form touching her until he was sure she knew he was there and that she knew who he was.

"Zibbeth," he called to her with the nick name he had given to her, "it's John Gage, are you all right?"

The woman opened her eyes and looked up at Johnny, she had hit her head in the fall and it took a moment for her eye sight to focus on Johnny's face. Then she answered, "Yes," as she struggled to sit up. Johnny put his hand out to prevent her from doing so saying, "Let me check you out, can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"I'm okay, I just want to get into my apartment and get out of these wet cloths." She continued to struggle against Johnny's restraint. Finally Johnny relented and allowed her to get up but as she put her wait onto her left leg it gave way underneath her weight and she faltered. Johnny quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. "Let me help you!" finally the woman gave in and nodded her approval. Johnny pulled her arm over his neck as he wrapped his other arm around her and helped her upstairs and towards her apartment. Since his apartment door was opened he moved to take her into his apartment. As soon as she realized what his intentions were she tried to pull away from him yelling, "NO! I want to go to my apartment." This annoyed Johnny but he consented and helped her unlock her door and helped her in and over to her couch where he eased her down. Then he kneeled down in front of her and asked, "Where are you hurt?"

"I fell and hurt my knee. But I'll be okay. Thank you for your help you can go now."

Johnny had been quickly scanning the young woman to identify areas where she may be hurt. He could see a cut on her head and a few scraps on her arms. He was also quite aware of her shivering. He rose quickly and ran to her bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels and returned and handed one to her while he draped another over her shoulders. Then he knelt in front of her again and asked. "Please Elizabeth; all I want to do is help. I'm a paramedic, remember. I help people all the time." He watched her eyes, seeing her uncertainty. "Please." Finally she nodded. Johnny stood and gently palpated her body starting at her head and working down looking for other injuries that he couldn't see. All the while he kept talking to her telling her what he was doing and why. He took her pulse and found that it was racing at 140. He also noticed that she was breathing faster and on the verge of hyperventilating. "Calm down Zib, slow you're breathing down your going to hyperventilate." He worked with her and got her calmed down and then he explained his assumptions of her injuries.

"You've banged your knee up pretty good, and you have a couple of lumps on your head that could be concussions. And it would probably be good to get that cut on your head looked at, it could probably use a stitch or two."

"Thank you for your help but I think I'll be okay. I promise to take it easy. In fact I plan on changing out of my wet clothing and getting something hot to eat and then I'm planning on a long nap."

"With your pumps on the head you shouldn't go to sleep, until a doctor checks you for concussions. Please let me take you to Rampart."

"No, why don't you just go home. If I start feeling worse I'll . . . . call the fire department. Will that make you happy?"

Johnny knew that Zib didn't like to be alone with men and was sure that was the biggest reason for wanting him out of her apartment. Finally he stood and walked over to her phone where he found a note pad, he quickly wrote down her phone number and then on another piece of paper he wrote down his phone number. The he returned to her side and handed her his phone number. "Please give me a call if you need any help. I'm also going to call you from time to time to check on you. If I don't get an answer I'm going to call the paramedics and then I'm going to break down your door." With out giving her a chance to respond one way or another he turned and left the apartment locking and shutting the door on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Long Talk Opens Up Understanding **

Johnny went back to his apartment and sat down to watch TV for a couple of hours until it was time to call and check up on Elizabeth. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang six time's and Johnny was about to hang up and call for a squad when Elizabeth answered the phone.

"Hello," came a groggy voice.

"Hi Zib, this is Johnny. How are you doing?" There was a pause then she answered.

"I was sleeping."

"Please bear with me for a moment Zib. Since you won't let me take you to the hospital I'm going to do the next best thing. Every couple of hours or so I'm going to call you and ask you a bunch of stupid questions and if you can't answer them or if you seem confused or there is a slur in your voice I'm coming over to check you out personally. And if I find a need, I will take you to the hospital. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth didn't answer at first and Johnny asked her again, "Do you understand."

Finally she said, "What ever keeps you happy John."

"Well, that takes care of my first question, your obviously know who your talking too. So for my next question, what day is it?"

"Thursday, October 10, 1972."

"Good next, Do you know where you are?"

"With a sigh she replied, in my bed room talking to a nut on the phone."

Johnny had to giggle at her response, which helped to lighten the conversation. Then just to be silly he asked, "Have you walked your dog today?"

"Now that must be a trick question, let me see, do I have a dog? Hmm, Nope I haven't walked my dog today, I'll have to put that on my list of things to do tomorrow."

Then Johnny got serious again and asked, "How is your knee?

"It hurts and is a little swollen but I have an ice pack on it and I've taken some Tylenol. Now if you're finished with your questions, my I please go back to sleep?"

"Your wish is my command Zibbeth. But remember we will be talking again two hours from now." He heard her giggle as she hung up the phone.

Johnny stayed up reading a book while he waited for his next check in call to his neighbor and friend. This time she picked up on the forth ring, "Hello John."

"Hey, call me Johnny all my friends do."

"Okay Johnny, it's the middle of the night, on Thursday, October 10, 1972."

"Wrong answer Zib it is now twelve, fourteen in the morning of Friday, October 11, 1972."

"Okay I'll give you that one, so what is the next question."

"When year were you born?"

"1950, next question."

"Have you walked your dog yet?"

"Nope, that will have to wait until I get a dog."

"Would you like a dog?"

"Is this a medical question?"

"No, I was just trying to get to know you a little better, we are neighbors after all." There was a long pause. "Zib are you still there."

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Well a dog is nice but I would prefer a cat. What about you do you want a dog?"

"A dog would be nice but I think I would rather have a horse first."

"I don't think it will fit into your apartment."

"That may be the very reason I don't have one." Both chuckled, and then Johnny asked, "How's your knee doing?"

"Same. Thou I think I should get up and go change the ice for something more solid and a little colder. So I guess I'll let you go until you wake me up two hours from now. Bye Johnny."

Johnny set his alarm to wake him in two more hours and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Elizabeth was lying in bed awake when her phone rang. She had had one of her more frightening nightmares and was reluctant to go back to sleep. She picked up the phone on the first ring which surprised Johnny. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"You having trouble sleeping?"

"Bad dream."

"Oh," Johnny could hear some discomfort from her voice, "how's your knee and head doing?"

"They're complaining a little but other then that I'm okay."

"Want to talk about your dream?"

"Not about my dream." She sighed, "But it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Tell me more about your self Johnny. I know that you are a fireman/paramedic that likes to go around rescuing women in distress . . . ." She trailed off and waited to see if he would be willing to talk some more about himself.

"Tell you what, you ask me a question and then after I answer your question I get to ask you a question. Sound fair?"

"I want to add the prevision that we both have the right to refuse to answer any question we may feel uncomfortable with."

"Okay so if we don't want to answer a question we can ask for a pass and the other can ask a new question, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"First question," Johnny said quickly before Zib could ask him a question, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had two step sisters but I've lost contact with them. What about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"NO, I was an only child. Next question, what is your favorite color?"

"White. What's your favorite color?"

"All earth tone colors. What is your favorite food?"

They went back and forth asking each other simple questions for over an hour but Johnny felt an urge to ask a question he had already asked her once before but had not gotten the answer to. In a calm and quiet voice he asked, "Why did you want to kill yourself?"

There was a long pause and Johnny thought that Elizabeth was going to hang up, but finally she said, "I suppose I owe you that answer because of what I did to you that night. Then with a long and loud sigh she continued. Remember when you asked me that question in the hospital? And I told you that men only wanted to use me and then toss me away."

"Yes." Johnny had thought about that screaming match several times since that day, wondering what had happened to this young woman to make her believe she had no reason to live.

There was another span of silence, but Johnny just waited for her to continue. "What I'm going to tell you is not to be shared with anyone else, Ever!"

"I promise."

"This story will take some time to tell and I don't want to be interrupted."

"I understand."

There was another long pause, and then she started telling her story. My life was the best any little girl could want. I had the most important things in life, a Mother and Father who loved me and a home where I felt safe and protected. But then everything came crashing down when my Father died in a car accident. Mom and I where devastated. A couple of years later my Mom met and married another Man, who already had two daughters of his own. That's where my step sisters came into my life. They were nice to me and we got along well enough but not long after the marriage my stepfather started to molest me." There was a slight quiver in her voice as she continued. "This went on for two years. I started having a lot of bad dreams and my stomach ached all the time. Finally my mom took me to a specialist and after they ruled out any medical reason as to why this was happening, Mom took me to a psychotherapist. That was when it was discovered that I was being molested and that it was my step Father who was doing it. Mom was so devastated, she filed for a divorce and filled charges against him. The thing that hurt the most was that during the trial he was asked if he had molested his own daughters." There was a long pause, Johnny was about to ask if she was still there when Elizabeth continued to talk. "He told them that he would never hurt his own children." He was given a slap on the wrists so to speak but I don't know what all happened to him as we never saw or heard from them again.

It was a couple of years later when we moved into a new apartment building. We were living next door to a couch for the local high school. He had two boys and a foster girl my age. At first I went over and play with them a lot, but then the father started doing thing that my step father did. So I stopped going over there. I never told my mother. A year later they moved away.

Then in High School I had a crush on this boy. Rumors got around to him that I liked him and he asked me out on a date. He took me to dinner and then to a dance at the school, then later that evening he took me to make-out-ridge, at first we were just kissing but then he began touching me in way's I was not comfortable with and when I told him to stop he told me that I owed him for all the money he had spent to give me a good time. I got out of the car and walked home. I didn't get home until around two o'clock in the morning. My mother was so mad at me but I never told her what had happened. That boy wouldn't even give me the time of day after that. Not that it mattered, because after that I began to avoid men. I started wearing loss fitting clothing and stopped wearing makeup, so as not to attract their attention.

Then after I graduated from high school my mother got sick and passed away. I had this job in an office building as a secretary but after working there for a year the office manager started harassing me and touching me in ways he shouldn't. I retaliated by being rude and unfriendly but, no matter what I did to discourage him he wouldn't stop, so finally I quit. It was at that time that I began to think that I had developed a reputation some how and that as long as I stayed in that area I would have to deal with that kind of treatment. So I got a job here in Carson and you know what happened to me the first night I got here.

After that night I thought I had some how been marked, for all men to see what I was. It was at that time I decided I didn't want to live any more." Elizabeth stopped talking and waited for Johnny to say something next. She was expecting him to say some kind of goodbye and then hang up, and never talk to her again.

Johnny waited a long while before speaking. First he wanted to make sure Elizabeth had finished her story but he was also at a loss for words. This poor woman had been through a lot in her short life. He also understood why she was always giving him quick and cold response when he talked to her, and why she pulled away from the touch of another person and didn't want to be in the same room with him. His heart broke for her, but he didn't know what he should do or say to be of comfort to her. Finally he said, "Zib, I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you. I'm sure there is someone out there who will prove to you that all men are not like that."

"No Johnny, I'm soiled goods and as soon as a man finds out about my past he will either walk away or try to apply it to his advantage." Then with a sigh she thanked him for listening and said goodbye and hung up the phone.

As Johnny laid in his bed waiting for sleep to come he decided that he would do all he could to be Zibbeth's friend and prove to her that there was at least one man in this world that liked her and excepted her for who she was, with no strings attached.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Friend or Charity Case**

Johnny was true to his pelage. He made a concentrated effort to talk with Elizabeth when ever he saw her. Helped her carry her groceries or anything he found her carrying. As the months past Johnny could see that Elizabeth was showing more trust in him, she would follow him into her apartment when he was helping to carry something and he was also able to place his hand on her shoulder as an offer to comfort when she seemed to need that. Though as time passed Johnny realized that there was no evidence of anyone else being in her life. When spring came around and the Fireman's Picnic was just around the corner Johnny decided to invite Elizabeth to go with him, as a friend of course.

When he asked her the first time she said, "I'm sure there is someone else you would rather be with."

"Zibbeth I wouldn't have asked if I had someone else I wanted to go with." Johnny stood firm.

"Well, will see." Was the only commitment she was willing to make. Every time Johnny saw her he would remind her that he was planning on her going with him to the picnic and she would smile and say, "Will See."

The picnic was a couple of days off when Johnny reminded her that she was going with him and he wouldn't take "Will see," for an answer, after talking with her for a while she agreed that she would go with him and offered to bring a macaroni salad for the event.

On the day of the picnic Johnny had his Ice chest loaded into his Rover as well as a big blanket. Then he knocked on Elizabeth door, when she opened it she was standing there, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a baseball cap and wearing a pair of plain jeans and a baggy tee-shirt. "You look great," Johnny lied. She had a salad bowl in her hands and looked ready to go. Johnny offered her his arm and walked her down to the Rover and opened the door for her then he took the salad and put it in the ice chest and climbed in behind the steering wheel. Then before he started the engine he asked, "Did you think to put on some sun screen or bring some with you?"

"No, can we stop at a store along the way and I'll pick some up."

"There no need for that," Johnny told her as he handed her his bottle of sun screen. "Use mine."

"No that's okay we can stop and get some along the way."

"There is no need, I don't burn I just keep some on hand because it easier to pre-treat with sun screen then to treat a sun burn. She took the sun screen with a smile and thanked him and began applying it on her face and arms as Johnny pull out onto the road.

Johnny parked the Rover and they both climbed out and moved to the back. "Here can you carry these for me?" He handed her a blanket and a baseball mitt, Frisbee and a large well worn denim blanket. She took them with a nod of her head and then stepped back while he pulled the ice chest out of the back and closed it up. "This way," he told her and she stepped in behind him. As they approached the picnic area where he found Joann DeSoto, Beth Stoker and Emily Stanley had laid out their blankets. Between the three women, they always made up a kind of a home base for the A-shift of fifty-one at these picnics. Johnny called out a greeting to the group as he placed his cooler down near Joann. "Great day for a picnic."

Joann turned with a large smile on her face and gave Johnny a hug. "Who's your friend?"

"Zibbeth this is Joann DeSoto My partner's Roy's wife. Beth Stoker, wife of our Engineer Mike Stoker and Emily Stanley wife of my Captain, Hank Stanley." He introduced her to the others as he pointed to each woman. Then he turned to her and said, "Ladies this is my neighbor and friend Elizabeth, Zibbeth to me, Christensen.

"Nice to me you," Joann said as she was the closest.

"Welcome," Beth said, "I hope you have a fun day."

"Nice to meet you," Emily greeted as she shook her hand.

At them moment a small girl came running out of no where, calling out Uncle Johnny, Uncle Johnny as she leaped into his open arms and gave her a hug. "How is my little Jenny Bean."

"Great can you play with me?" Jenny asked with a look of eagerness on her face.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that." He told her then he turned to Elizabeth. "Zibbeth, this Jenny DeSoto. Jenny this is my friend Zibbeth."

Jenny looked over to the woman with a look of skepticism, "Is your name really Zibbeth?"

Both Johnny and Elizabeth laughed. "No Jenny. My name is Elizabeth. Zibbeth is a nick name Johnny gave to me."

"Can I call you Zibbeth too?" Jenny asked sincerely.

"I would like that," Elizabeth told her.

"Who do we have here Johnny," The small group turned to see Roy and Chris approach the group.

"Roy this is my neighbor and friend Elizabeth Christensen . . .

"We call her Zibbeth though," Jenny piped in with a big smile on her face as she hung on her Uncle Johnny's neck.

"Jenny it not polite to interrupt," Joann scolded.

"Sorry," she said with a contrite look on her face.

"Zib this is my partner Roy DeSoto and his son Chris."

Roy stepped forward and shook Elizabeth hand, "Nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"Thank you," she said with a nervous smile.

"Can we go play now," Jenny asked.

"Okay, what would you like to play?" Johnny asked setting Jenny down in front of him.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and Chris said, "I want to play too."

"How about a game of Frisbee?" Johnny asked as he looked at the kids and then to Elizabeth.

"Yah," both Jenny and Chris agreed. When he looked at Elizabeth she gave a little nod of her head.

"Well then all we need is my Frisbee, Chris, Jen can you help me find it?"

Both kids hurried over to where Johnny stuff was sitting, Chris got there first and grabbed the Frisbee. "I got it."

"Hey, I wanted to get it." Jenny pouted.

"Tell you what Jenny, you can carry it back when we're done okay?" Johnny offered a compromise which was quickly accepted and they moved over to an open area of the park and passed the Frisbee to each other in turn. An hour later Elizabeth was begging to stop. "I need to rest and get something to drink."

"There's sodas in the cooler, help yourself." Johnny told her as he turned and threw the Frisbee to Chris. But when Chris turned to throw it to Jenny she was following after Elizabeth, shrugging his shoulders he threw it to Johnny.

Elizabeth stopped to lay out Johnny's blanket only to be told politely by Jenny that she had it in the wrong place. "Johnny always puts his blanket next to ours. I'll help you move it." She bent over and pick up an end and waited for Elizabeth to pick up the other end so they could drag it over to the Desoto blanket. Then Elizabeth got a soda out of the ice chest and asked if Jenny wanted one too. With a smile she nodded and picked out one for herself then they went and sat under the shade of a large and old maple tree and drank their sodas while talking.

A little while later a large group of people came over to join the group and Johnny and Chris stopped their game and came over, "Hey Mama Lopez," Johnny called towards the group, "I hope you remembered the tamales."

"Don't you worry Johnny," Mama Lopez called back, "I would never forget you or your favorite food."

Chet and Marco came through the crowed carrying one of three ice chests the group was carrying. Jenny came hurrying over with Elizabeth in tow. "Hi Chet, Hi Marco," Jenny called to the two men who worked with her daddy. Then she ran up to Mrs. Lopez and smiled, "Hi Mama Lopez."

"Well good morning Jenny, are you ready for a day of eaten and fun?" Mrs. Lopez asked as he placed a hand on the top of Jenny's head.

"Yes Mama."

Chet and Marco set down the Ice chest they were carrying and Chet came over to respond to Jenny's greeting. "Hey Pip Squeak who's your friend?" Chet asked indicating Elizabeth.

"This is Johnny's friend Zibbeth. She's going to play with me today." Then Jenny received a greeting from Marco too, and then she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her off to go look at the booths and games that were set up around the park. Elizabeth went willingly; she had fallen in love with this little girl already and felt like being herself with Jenny more then any of the adults.

Noon came and everyone gathered around to eat. After the younger children were settled down with their plates, the adults dished out plates for themselves; both Elizabeth and Johnny sat with the DeSoto family Jenny right between Johnny and Elizabeth. Everyone made comments about the various dishes that were being shared. "Hey who brought this salad," Beth Stoker asked indicating the macaroni salad Elizabeth had brought. "Elizabeth brought it." Johnny spoke up on her behalf.

"This is really good can I get the recipe?" Beth asked and the other women in the group echoed that request.

"Um sure," Elizabeth answered timidly. "I'll get it to Johnny and he will see that you get it."

After everyone had eaten their fill and the food was put away Jenny grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her off calling, "Come on Uncle Johnny."

"Hey don't go too far we are going to be starting the baseball game in about 20 minutes." Roy told her. Elizabeth changed their destination with that information and directed Jenny over to the big Maple tree where they both sat down and Elizabeth began showing her how to weave the long grass blades that grew around the base of the tree.

The firemen gathered to talk about the ball game and practice throwing the ball back and forth to limber up. Then when they were about ready to head for the ball diamond, Chet cornered Johnny and asked, "Hey Gage what's with your date? You doing some kind of community service or some thing?"

"Chet," Johnny scolded as he glanced over to where Jenny and Elizabeth sat, "She a good friend."

"Yah okay, but that doesn't mean you have to date her." Chet exclaimed. "Look how homely she is. With all the babes in the world you don't have to make do with some one like her."

"What do you know, she may not be babe material but she a very nice person and I thought she would enjoy coming to the picnic." At that point Jenny came running up.

"Uncle Johnny, look what Zibbeth showed me how to make." Jenny exclaimed as she ran up the two men. "It's a friendship knot and I made it for you."

"Thank you Jenny," Johnny said with a smile and he knelt down to her level and took the woven grass from her. "The game is going to start soon. Why don't you take Zibbeth over to the bleachers?"

"But Uncle Johnny, Zibbeth said she had to go," Jenny said as she turned and pointed over to the bus stop where Elizabeth was stepping onto a bus, before Johnny could get halfway over to it the doors closed and the bus pulled out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Time for a Change**

It was around 8 o'clock that evening when Johnny got back. He carried his cooler into his apartment and then after retrieving Elizabeth's bowl he stepped over and knocked on her door. There was no answer, but Johnny was sure that she was home and knocked again. After knocking for five minutes he gave up and turned to leave when the door opened and Elizabeth red tear filled eyes were peering out through the narrow opening.

"What?"

"That's what I'd like to know. How come you left with out telling me?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl." Then she moved to close the door but Johnny moved forward and put his foot up against the door keeping it from closing all the way.

"I know you are a big girl but it was very inconsiderate of you to leave with out letting me know. After all you were my date."

Elizabeth pulled the door open and yelled, "No, I was your charity case. Well you did your good deed for the day so leave me alone." Then she slammed the door in Johnny's face leaving him somewhat ashamed of himself. He hung his head and returned to his apartment bowl still in hand.

Later that evening Johnny's phone rang. He picked it up to find that Elizabeth was on the other end. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I should have told you I was leaving and I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

Johnny let out a sigh and asked, "Would you like to tell me why you left?"

"There was more then one reason but your conversation with your friend Chet was the deciding factor."

Johnny cringed she had heard what Chet had said, "I'm sorry." Was all Johnny could think to say at first. Then it dawned on him that she had said there were other reasons for her wanting to leave. "Would you like to talk about some of the other reasons?"

"I don't know," she sniffed.

"I really would like to know Zibbeth. Isn't that what friends are for, to listen when other's need to talk?"

Johnny heard her take a deep shuddering breath then she said, "What it all boils down to is that I will never be able to enjoy a relationship that could lead to marriage and children." Then he heard her start to cry again and she hung up the phone.

A few days later Johnny was coming home from work when he saw a good looking women coming down the stairwell of his apartment complex. He had never seen her before. He quickened his steps and called out, "Good morning, My Name is John . . . ." His greeting fell short when he realized he did know this woman. It was his neighbor Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Good morning John." She said, with a smile on her face, she stepped past him and over to her car, leaving Johnny standing on the steps with his mouth hanging opened. Before Johnny was able to get over his dismay, Elizabeth was in her car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Later that evening Johnny was watching for Elizabeth to return home for work. He didn't have to wait long as one could set their clock with her arrival and departure for work. As Elizabeth walked up the stairs, Johnny stepped out of his apartment and leaned against the door frame with her bowl in hand and waited for her to close the space between them. He greeted her with a large smile on his face. "You look terrific! What brought about this change?"

Elizabeth blushed a little, "I was talking to a friend, well actually I went to cry on her shoulder but she told me that, 'You need to stop whining and take control of your life and take it where you want to go instead of having pity parties.'"

"That was bunt."

"Yes, but I'm glad she said it. She took me shopping and to the hair dresser and now you're looking at the new me."

"Good for you Zib. You're going to have to keep the men off with a baseball bat now." With that comment the smile on her face faltered a little and she looked away.

"Hey hey now, don't worry about that. I'm still your neighbor and your friend. I help beat them off when ever you want me too."

Elizabeth gave him a week smile. "Thanks Johnny." Then she stepped over to her door and moved to unlock the door.

"Wait uh here's your salad bowl," Johnny stopped her, and handed the bowl to her. And don't forget to get me that recipe."

Taking the bowl she said, "I'll get it to your before your next shift." Then she went inside.

Johnny kept an eye on Elizabeth. At first the only changes he noticed was her appearance. But then as time went on, he became aware that she was not so regular with her coming's and going and that she was often getting home a lot later in the evenings as well. As the time passed Johnny also became aware of the fact that there was no sign of men in her life and even though he could tell that she was more confidant with her new life, there was still no evidence of a relationship that would grant her, her greatest wish, that of becoming a wife and mother. But Johnny didn't feel it was his place to inquire and she never talked about that aspect in her life either.

As the next year passed they would talk in passing and Johnny found out that she had gone back to school to become a Certified Nursing Assistant. Even though she was busier with work and school she would still bring him cookies or other good things to eat, though not on a regular bases. Oddly enough she always seemed to bring food at times when he was recovering from an injury or ailment. At these times she always seemed to be unaware that he was under the weather but always willing to help with his laundry or running to the store for him.

When she had earned her CNA she was eager to share the news with him and then again when she changed jobs. She was now working as an aid in a nursing home. Through their conversations Johnny found that she loved working with the older people. They were often grateful for her care and many became good friends. There were times he would find her coming home in tears because one of her elderly friends had passed away, but there were other times when she would talk about something funny that happened at work and then they would start comparing stories that they both had from dealing with the elderly on their work experience. It was not unusual for them to be standing in front of their apartments talking, laughing or even comforting each other when they lost a patient.


	9. Chapter 9

To my readers, I'm sorry some of you feel that this story seems MaryJane-ish. I would ask that you think about the time frame in which this takes place. It was more common to brush sexual abuse under the carpet rather then getting counseling. Please also remember that Elizabeth did receive counseling after here attempts at suicide and since I'm writing this story from Johnny's point of view I haven't made it clear that Elizabeth is continuing to get counseling. Also Johnny is not rally spending that much time with Elizabeth so he shouldn't be to overly stressed about her choices in life. As for Elizabeth's fear of men I know of women who have not gone through as much as she has and choose not to respect men or want men in their life. As for The harshness of Elizabeth's experience with sexual abuse, I do know some one who has had a life with several instances with sexual abuse thou out her life and has never had counseling. **(Thou this story my resembles her life, it is a work of fiction and is not a representation of her life.) **The fact I wish to point out is that people like Elizabeth do exist in this world and it would be nice to have someone like Johnny to simply be nice to her and take the time to talk and help out a little.

I also want to point out that Johnny has made it clear that he is only a friend and has no other interests in Elisabeth. From the Episode where Roy spends the night at Johnny's apartment and experiences several interruptions from neighbors wanting his advice and help and how willing Johnny is to help each one and not be upset about their late night intrusions. This is why I felt comfortable publishing this story on Fan Fiction. So if there are readers who don't like the story you are welcome to stop reading.

**Chapter 9**

"**Give Me a Break"**

Johnny rushed into the locker room, as he had only a few minutes to get dressed in his uniform. He grabbed his locker door and pulled it open, the instant the door come open Johnny heard the twang of Chet stringed water launcher and tried to turn away only to be pelted with a shower of tiny Styrofoam balls, the kind found in the big bean chairs.

Johnny quickly proceeded with changing into his uniform and then ran out for roll call. As he stood in line he could hear snickers, this made him nervous and he watched Cap out of the corner of his eye as he stood facing forward.

Cap was looking down at his clip board as he said, "Glad you could join us Gage." Then he raised his head to divvy out cleaning assignments but as he took in the sight before him and let out a snicker he couldn't hold back. "Gage could you tell me where you found your snow storm?"

This was followed by several new sinkers. Johnny whipped his head around to look at his coworkers causing a few of the white pill balls to dislodge from his head and float to the ground. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he watched the balls fall.

Cap cleared his throat and the men stopped there snickering. Roy you have the dorms, Mike you're cooking today, Marco and Chet you have the hoses' and Johnny you have the latrine today. Oh and Chet you need to help Johnny clean up in the locker room, dismissed.

Roy turned to look at Johnny and reached up and picked at something in his hair, "You need to go look at yourself in the mirror." He commented with a smile. "Come on Chet," Johnny grabbed Chet by the arm and pulled him towards the locker room with Marco, Mike and Roy fallowing behind. The first thing Johnny did was look in the mirror. He had to admit all the tiny white balls clinging to his dark hair were amusing. He pulled out a comb from his back pocket and combed the balls out of his hair then he turned to his locker and found the tiny balls spread out all around his locker and spreading more with the movement from everyone in the room.

"Okay, you guys leave," Johnny pointed to Roy, Marco and Mike. "Chet make your self useful and go get the broom and dust pan." As the others left the room the little balls began floating further away from the area around his locker. He also could see the little balls clinging to all the surfaces around his locker. Shaking his head he opened his locker and worked at brushing the balls out of his locker. But with limited success, the little balls were full of static electricity and as Johnny brushed at them they ether clung to his hand or floated away and clung to some thing else. He looked up at his smoky the bear poster and saw that balls were even clinging there too, he reached up and brushed at the balls on the poster causing a brown paper sack to fall from behind it and hit the floor. He picked it up and went to throw it into the locker but stopped and used it to brush out the most of the balls from his locker then he left it on the bottom the locker and slowly closed his locker so as not to stir the balls any more.

It took him and Chet twenty minutes to clean up most of the tiny balls and even at that they knew there was still some clinging around but they had retrieved most of them.

That afternoon the station was called out to a family suffering from food poisoning. As they pulled up to the house Johnny saw the father standing in front of his home one quick look told Johnny that he was not very steady on his feet. He quickly hopped out of the squad and hurried over to him, "I think you had better sit down," he counseled the man as he took a hold of his arm to steady him and help him to a sitting position.

"My family," he groaned as he pointed towards the house.

"We'll take care of them too," Johnny reassured him as he turned to a box Marco had set down near him. He pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff as he watched Roy, Cap and Chet hurry into the home. Johnny had just finished gathering the man's vitals and was writing them down for Marco to take into the house where the bio-phone was taken when the man moaned and leaned over and threw up on the lawn some of which splashed on to Johnny. "Oh . . . Sorry," the man apologized as he swayed. Johnny grabbed his arm, "I think you had better lay down." he said as he gently pushed him down on his side.

Knowing that he would be ordered to start an IV he grabbed the needed supplies and was prepping them as Marco came hurrying out of the home with the doctors response. He quickly administered the IV and meds and then left Marco to keep an eye on the father and to get him loaded as soon as the ambulance arrived.

Once inside the home Johnny's nose was assaulted by the acrid smell of vomit, causing his own stomach to turn a little. Roy was working on one of the children, a little girl around four years old who was lying on the floor. The mother was laying on the couch and their son around eight years old in an arm chair across form her. Johnny noticed that Cap was talking to the woman reassuring her that the rest of the family was being taken care of. He hurried over to the young boy. Chet was positioned on the side of the chair talking too him. As Johnny knelt in front of the boy Chet turned to Johnny and said. "His pulse 130 and respirations are 26." Johnny grabbed a child's size cuff and began taking the boys blood pressure when the boy heaved and threw up. Johnny quickly stood and stepped back but not before the vomit hit him. He quickly swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat and took in a few deep breaths then he knelt back down and continued what he was doing.

Soon Johnny was in one ambulance with the father and his son and Roy was being loaded into a seconded ambulance with the mother and her daughter. The four remaining crew members stood as they watched the ambulances pull away. Of the four Mike was the only one who had managed to escape unscathed as he had remained outside to keep watch for the ambulances and keeping an eye on the trucks and equipment. Cap turned to Chet and told him, "take the squad to Rampart."

Chet backed the squad in at the emergency entrance and then walked in and began looking for Johnny and Roy. As he walked down the hall towards the nurses' station he noticed people stepping back away from him as he passed. When he reached the nurses desk Roy stepped out of one of the exam rooms. He was holding his arms out away from his body and walked with a gate as he looked down the front of him. Chet had to struggle to keep from laughing but another door opened and out stepped Johnny who was looking more then a little green around the gills. Behind Johnny came Dixie, "Well boys you know were the showers are. I'll get you some scrubs to change into." Then she spied Chet and the smirk on his face as he watched Roy and Johnny walk uncomfortably down the hall. "You know that is really not very funny." She told him feeling sorry for the two men.

"Are you sure, just take a look," Chet said as he pointed towards his crew mates.

Dixie was firm in her feelings until she looked down the hall and watched the two turn into the bathroom and she struggled to hold back a chuckle but Chet saw her grin and began to laugh and Dixie found her self joining in the laughter. Then she realized the odor from this last run was not dissipating as expected and she leaned over to Chet and caught a whiff of him then asked, "Do you need to shower too?"

"No, I can wait till I get back to the station."

Roy backed the squad back into the bay and the two paramedics headed for the locker room to change into clean uniforms, with Chet close behind them.

As they were getting dressed Roy saw the brown paper sack lying on the bottom of Johnny's locker and asked, "What's in the bag."

Johnny looked down at the bag and thought for a moment about where the bag had come from and why it might have been behind his poster. As it downed on him a crooked smile came to his lips as he bent over and picked the bag up and pulled the picture it held out for Roy to see.

"Oh, isn't that the woman you were going to marry?"

"Yah," Johnny chuckled, "I sure learn a lesson that time."

"What lesson was that?" Roy asked.

"Never, rush into something as important as marriage." He returned the picture back into the sack and tossed it back into his locker and continued dressing.

As Roy stood and closed his looker he turned towards Johnny as he finished buttoning his shirt. He noticed Johnny was deep in thought, "A penny for your thoughts."

"What," he asked not comprehending what Roy had asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, Marriage." Johnny said.

"What about it?" Chet asked as he walked out of the bath room.

Johnny turned and gave Chet a glare. Then he turned back to Roy and said. "I hope to find someone to settle down with someday."

Chet snickered at Johnny and exclaimed, "It will never happen."

"Now Chet I'm sure there is someone out there for Johnny and someday he will find the right one. But it won't happen over night. You need to take the time to get to know each other." With that Roy turned to leave but as he pushed the door to step out of the room he stopped and looked back at both men and said. "You need to find and marry your best friend. If you do that you will be off to a good start."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Code I - Times Two **

Everyone flew back their covers as the lights come on with the tones announcing an incoming call.

Station fifty-one, Engine two-ten, Engine eighteen, structure fire twenty-four seventy-three North Beacon St, two-four-seven-three North Beacon St, cross street West Santa Cruz St. Time out four, forty-seven.

As Roy and Johnny rounded the corner on Harbor Highway they could see the smoke and some flames in the distance. "This looks like it's going to be a mean one," Johnny said softly. Roy nodded in agreement.

As they pulled up to the building they could see a small group of people standing out in the middle of the parking lot. Roy headed the squad over towards the group. As the squad came to a halt one of the men hurried over to speak to them, "There are still three young men in there."

"Can you tell me where we can find them inside?" Roy asked as both he and Johnny were pulling out their air tanks.

"I'm not sure, I had them working in a room on the north end of the building cleaning up a storage room. I haven't checked on them for over an hour. They just started working here a couple of weeks ago."

Roy nodded that he understood and turned to meet up with Captain Stanly when the man reached out a hand and stopped him.

"They're only nineteen all three of them were eager to prove themselves."

Roy could see the sad look the man had on his face and new that these men where more then dock workers to him. "We will do our best to get them out." He assured him as he patted his gloved hand on the hand that had grabbed him and turned and headed over to where Johnny was updating Cap on the situation.

Then he called Chet and Marco over, "We have three young men in there you and Marco take a two and a half inch in and assist them."

Both Chet and Marco nodded there consent as they finished pulling on their gear then the four of them moved over to the Engine where they picked up two hoses and headed into the building.

They hurried inside pulling their hoses along with them, as they reached a set of double doors that lead into a large store room Chet radioed to Mike to charge the lines and then they pushed their way in. On the east side there were boxes and barrels that were burning hot the two man hose team worked together to push the fire back and then Roy and Johnny turned off their hose and hurried over to the far north wall where there was another set of double doors. As they entered a hall way the were confronted with heavy smoke, Roy looked at Johnny and he nodded to indicate he would take the left side of the hall way and Roy took the right.

They would enter each room and do a thorough search and then step back out and place a large X on the door to show that the room had been searched. They were halfway down the hall when Johnny hollered to Roy that he had found them. After making sure Roy had heard him he ducked back into the room. The three boys where lying on the floor unconscious. He hurried over to the nearest young man and checked his neck for a pulse, relived to find one he lifted him over his shoulders and headed past Roy and out the door. He quickly hurried down the hall way and push thru the double doors. He noticed that there were two other firemen using their deserted hose. Hurrying over to Marco and Chet and yelled over the noise of the fire and the spraying water. "Roy needs some help!" Chet shut off the hose and then they both headed for the doors where Johnny had come from. At that time there was an explosion causing debris to shower down around them. Johnny hurried to get the young man out of there but in an effort to dodge some of the debris he caught his foot on one of the hoses and both he and the young man went down hard. Johnny felt a sharp pain in his foot just before his face smashed into a cement support beam and his vision faded. The next thing he was aware of was the weight of the young man being lifted off of him. He opened his eyes and realized that his mask was broken, allowing the smoke into his lungs. He could also feel a moist sticky substance which led him to believe he had cut his face too. "_This is great, just great, just what I needed to go with the rest of my miserable day._" He told himself as he felt someone pulling him up off the floor. He turned his head to see a fireman from station eighteen pulling his arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you out of here!"

Johnny was a little dazed and was coughing as he was assisted out of the building. His right ankle hurt to put weight on it, however he quickly put all that aside as he was lowered onto the ground next to the unconscious young man. He watched as Mike put an oxygen mask over the boys face and turn on the O2. While he struggled to pull off what was left of his face mask and discard the heavy air tank.

Captain Stanly watched as a member of eighteens assisted one of his men out of the building. He was glad that the battalion chief had arrived a little while ago and had taken charge of the details of the fire. This meant he could go help out. He hurried over to the squad arriving just as the fireman was set down next to a young man. He was shocked to see the damaged to his air-mask and the blood. When Johnny pulled the mask away from his face there was blood running down his face. His best guess was that the cut started just below his hair line, mid forehead and down to the bridge of his nose.

Seeing that Mike was helping the young man, he turned to the med box and grabbed a gauze pad. He knew that head wounds bleed a lot, and often would look more savior then they truly were. With Roy still in the building, he could help out a little here. He ripped off the cover and held the gauze pad over the cut with gentle pressure. Johnny tried to brush his captain's hands aside so that he could get to the victim. "Hold still! I know you're the paramedic but Mikes doing a fine job for now." He pushed Johnny back down. "Now hold still and let me get this bleeding under control."

All three men were startled by a second explosion that rang out from the building sending balls of flame into the air and glass shooting from the ventilation windows at the top of the building. Everyone turned around quickly, searching the area for their comrades. It didn't take them long to realize that Roy, Marco and Chet were still in the building some where. Cap pulled his HT out of his pocket and quickly reported to the Battalion chief that he had three men still in the building and that one of his paramedics was injured and recommending he call in another squad and a couple more ambulances. Then he asked for permission to go in the building and help with the search for his men. As soon as he received an okay he looked back down at his junior paramedic, "Johnny can you keep pressure on this?" Johnny responded by reaching up to hold pressure to his head wound. Then Cap turned to Mike, "Keep an eye on him, I'm going to see if I can help." Then he ran to Big Red to retrieve breathing equipment and headed into the building.

The young man Mike was helping started to come around now. "Take it easy, you're safe now. Just keep taking deep breaths," Mike told him. Then when he was sure the young man was calm he turned and retrieved a roll of gauze from one of the supply boxes and proceeded to wrap it around Johnny's head to secure the gauze pad over his wound. He should have covered his eyes to properly cover the part of the cut that dropped between his eyes. However, Johnny wouldn't let him. "I need to see so I can take care of this young man and his friends. At least until Roy gets out here or another squad gets here."

As soon as Mike had secured the gauze, Johnny pushed him aside and slid over to the drug box and pulled out a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff then he slid over to access the vitals of the young man next to him. But before he was in reach of the young man, his head began to spin and his vision blurred causing his stomach to turn. He stopped moving, closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths willing him self to stabilize.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yah," he said and returned to the task at hand.

Mike wasn't sure Johnny was alright, but he needed to get back to his gages, for a moment. But he didn't let that responsibility stop him from keeping a watchful eye on his injured friend.

After the debris for the explosion had begun to settled, Chet popped his head up from where he had fallen to floor. He saw a large support beam that had fallen, and was resting across Roy's mid section pinning him down with the young man he had been carrying some what underneath him. Chet looked over to where Marco and the young man he had been carrying lay. Marco was huddling over the top of the boy. As Marco straightened he arched his back and shook his head for a brief moment and Chet saw that his helmet had been knocked off. Chet saw Marco grab his helmet and placed it back on his head and moved to pick the young man up but Chet stopped him by calling. "I need some help over here!" Chet then turned his full attention to Roy and the other young man to evaluate the situation. Marco was quickly at Chet's side, and the two tried to lift the beam but it was too heavy. Chet then turned and suggested, "Get the boy out and come back with the jack, more man power and a couple of stokes."

Marco had only been gone for a minute or two when one of the firemen from 18's came up behind him, "What you got?"

"I'm waiting on some more equipment." Then he gestured over to the hose and suggested, "See what you can do to keep the fire at bay."

Captain Stanly was heading towards the building as he finished gearing up when he saw Marco came running out of the building with a young man over his shoulders. Cap ran to him and asked, "Where's Roy and Chet? Are they coming?"

Marco shook his head, "No, Roy's trapped."

Just then Cap's hand held radio squawked and Chet's muffled voice began explaining the situation and made his request for the needed supplies. Cap lifted the hand held radio to his mouth, "10-4 HT 51." Then he turned to Marco, "You drop him off and grab a stokes and the air jack. I'll grab the other stokes and the extra air tank and meet you inside."

Marco quickly carried the man over to where Johnny was working on his friend and laid him down. He was shocked to see the bandage on his head and the blood that was draining into his eye's giving him the beginning of raccoon eyes. "Hey you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it looks worse then it really is. What's Roy doing?" Johnny replied as he slowly moved over to the new victim and started him on oxygen.

"He's trapped under a fallen beam but we will have him out soon." Marco explained then he turned towards the squad and grabbed the equipment he needed and ran back into the building.

Slowly, Johnny began taking the vitals of the new arrival. He new he would have to wait for them to bring Roy to him.

Cap ran up to where the men were working to free Roy and the third victim. Chet was sharing his air mask with the young boy but quickly returned his mask as Cap bent and place the one he brought over the young man's face. Then he began sizing up the beam and considered the situation. When Roy began moving around, Chet moved in close so he could hear him over the sound of the fire. "Take it easy Roy we'll have you out of here soon." He could see the pain etched on his face as he gave a little nod.

As soon as Marco returned Cap took the jack and a few moments later both Roy and the young man where freed and loaded in the stokes. Cap stood and signaled to the men from 18's and gave the signal for a complete evacuation of the building and all the remaining firemen headed for the doors.

Johnny had the two men stable. His head was pounding and his eyes were beginning to swell with the subcutaneous bleeding from his head wound. Mike stepped over to check on him, "Johnny, you need any help?"

When Johnny turned to look at him Mike was astonished to see the discoloration and swelling around Johnny's eyes. "Johnny you need to lay down. I can help keep an eye on these two until the next squad arrives."

Johnny nodded slightly as he turned and laid down, "Can you check on the ETA on the ambulances and second squad."

Mike was really concerned when Johnny willingly laid down with out a fight. He pulled out his HT and radioed dispatch and listened as they requested ETA of Squad 8. "ETA seven minuets." He turned to tell Johnny but he signaled that he had heard and the first of the ambulances where just arriving. Johnny moved to sit up but Mike stopped him, "I've got it covered, we can get these two loaded and then we'll get you loaded with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**In Need of a little Help**

The ambulance attendants had one of the young men loaded up on a stretcher and were returning with the gurney just as Cap and the others were reaching the squad and the treatment area, with the two stokes.

Johnny sat up in order to help out, but he moved to quickly causing his head to spin. But instead of sitting still and waiting for the spinning to let up he proceeded to move over to were they were setting down the stokes. His first glance at Roy's face told him he was in a lot of pain but before he could do any thing more, his vision blacked out and he collapsed on top of Roy.

Cap turned from setting down the stokes, in time to see Johnny collapse on top of Roy.

"Johnny!" Roy called out. He had been unaware of Johnny's injuries and was sent into panic at the quick glimpse of Johnny's bruised and swollen face and then his collapse.

Cap quickly rolled Johnny to the side, and he too was shocked at the bruising and swelling in his face. He was kicking himself for not checking him out more closely before leaving him.

Johnny quickly began coming around, he was a little disorientated at first but then he remembered that he had been trying to help Roy and tried to sit up a second time. Cap placed a hand on his shoulder and held him down, "You stay right there." He ordered.

"But Roy . . . . ." He started to say.

"But nothin mister, the other squad has just pulled up they will take care of everything from here, now you lay still and that's an order!"

With that Johnny lay back and closed his eyes and thought, _"This is a good day to forget."_ Then he heard Roy call out, "What happened to you Johnny?"

"Nothing much, I just tried to tackle a cement support beam with my face. What about you, how bad are you hurt?"

"I'll be . . . . .Aaag" Roy's fib was interrupted when his hip and leg burst into pain as a muscles spasm shot threw his injured leg. This had Ross from Squad 8 quickly reaching for the bio-phone where he reported Roy's vitals and pain and with in a few minutes he had an IV going with something for the pain added.

After setting down the stokes he was helping to carry Chet stepped over to Marco and asked, "Did you get hit in there."

Marco tried to shrug the question off but stopped in mid shrug with a grimace on his face but said, "Not bad, I'll be okay."

One of the men for station 18, who had seen Johnny's face plant into the support beam, informed Peters and it was decided that they should put him on a back board and strapped him down. He started too protested until he heard Cap say, "Shut up and lie still so these guys can do their job."

They quickly had Johnny strapped down and Roy splinted and loaded up into the ambulance. By this time it was decided that Marco needed to go in and get checked out too so he was put in the front seat and the ambulance pulled out.

Cap, Mike and Chet stayed behind long enough to gather up their hoses and equipment. Cap had Chet drive the squad back to the station where the next shift was soon to arrive, then they planned on going to Rampart to check on there friends.

Marco was held over for a few hours for evaluation. He had a bump on the back of his head and a large bruise on the left shoulder from where some falling debris had hit him.

Roy's X-Rays showed that he had an Intertrochanteric fracture of his left leg/hip area and possible abdominal injuries and was sent up to the OR to have the break pined and a scope of his abdomen.

Johnny's X-rays showed that he had not injured his back or neck but he did have a sprained ankle, and it had taken thirty seven stitches to close the cut on his face. Much to his disappointment they were going to keep him over night for observations due to a slight concussion. At this point Johnny was in a bad mood. His day had not been one of his better day and the fact that he had passed out over Roy and probably caused him more pain, pulse the fact of being strapped down to the dam backboard when he knew it wasn't needed. All he wanted to do was go home and be left alone to nurse his own wounds.

They got Johnny settled into a room with the promise that he would have a room mate as soon as Roy was moved out of recovery.

Johnny awoke with the sound of the door opening and foot steps coming into the room. He turned and saw Joanne coming towards him. "Jo, how's Roy?"

Instead of the answer he was looking for Joann said, "My goodness Johnny, I sure hope you are not as bad off as you look." Then she reached out her hand and brushed his hair off the bandage on his forehead, "You look like a masked bandit."

Johnny gave a week smile then asked about Roy again.

"Oh, he's out of surgery. They repaired his break and the scoping showed that no sever damage was done to his abdominal organs. They said they would be bringing him down some where in the next half an hour. So I decided to come in and check on you while I waited."

It was about thirty five minutes later when a couple of orderlies rolled Roy into the room on a gurney and transferred him onto the empty bed. The floor nurse took a set of vitals and checked to make sure his IV was working then with a smile to Joann she said, "Don't stay to long, they both need there rest." After giving Roy a quick check over herself she kissed him and told him she would be back later, then she gave Johnny a wave and said, "You get some rest too," and left.

It was around 10:00am before Dr Brackett was wrapping up a long shift. He stopped in to check both Roy and Johnny before going home. He found that Johnny hadn't been resting as well as he would like him to and that he was still in a bad mood. "Am I going to have to sedate you in order for you to rest?"

"Why don't you just send me home Doc. I'll sleep there a lot better then I will here."

With a sigh he said, "Maybe tomorrow Johnny." Then he turned and left the room. From there he went to the doctor's lounge to change. On his way out he passed Dixie at the nurse's station.

"So how are our boys doing?" she asked.

Shaking his head Brackett explained, "Well Roy is resting well but Johnny's mood hasn't improved and he's asking to be sent home."

"Hmmm, and what did you tell him?" she inquired.

"I told him in the morning." Then with a sigh he continued to say. "If it wasn't for his sprained ankle and the swelling around his eyes I might be willing to give in but as it is there is a high risk of him falling if I let him go home."

"What if he had someone stay with him?"

"You have someone in mind?"

"I just might." With that, Dix picked up the phone and began dialing.

Two hours later Dixie was pulling up to Johnny's apartment complex. After parking the car as close to his apartment as possible she turned to Johnny, "Give me your keys and I'll go open your door, then I'll come back and help you in."

Johnny pulled out his keys and handed them to Dixie, wincing as all the muscles of his upper body screamed in protest, so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes and tried to relax. He opened them again when the car door opened and a hand was offered to help him up, he took hold of it and pulled himself up. When he heard a gasp and looked up to see whose hand it was, instead of Dixie he found the hand belonged to Elizabeth. She had a diminishing smile on her face as she saw all the bruising of his face. "Don't worry, it looks worse then it is."

Slowly the smile returned as she slipped under his arm to steady him while Dixie slipped in under his other arm. Together they help Johnny up the stairs and into his apartment where they settled him down in his room.

As they were settling him in he asked, "You two know each other?"

"Sure were good friends, have been for years." Dixie said.

Johnny sat there with his mouth hanging open as he looked from one woman to the other. Finally he asked, "How did you meat each other."

"At the hospital," Dixie said. "That's a no brainer." Then she gave Johnny one of her no-nonsense looks and said, "Well I need to get back to work, but I know I'm leaving you in good hands." Then she turned to Elizabeth who was now standing in the doorway of Johnny's room. "Now if he starts to give you any gruff just call me and I'll come and straiten him out."

With that she left and Elizabeth headed for the kitchen where Johnny could hear the sounds of cupboards being opened and pots banging onto the stove and knew Elizabeth was cooking. So he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened by a touch on his arm. He looked up and saw Elizabeth standing next to his bed. "Nero check time." she said a little too upbeat. "Can you tell me your name?"

"John Gage."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"May, twenty-sixth, 1973."

Then with a quirky smile on her face she asked, "And what is your dog's name?"

"Fido"

With that they both started to laugh. Then she asked, "Are you hungry? I made some chicken noodle soup."

"That sounds good," Johnny replied as he began thinking of canned Campbell's soup, but when she returned and placed a tray in his lap he realized that it was homemade soup with chunks of carrots, potatoes, onions, and homemade noodles. "Hey this looks great." Elizabeth smiled and then turned to leave the room.

"Why don't you get yourself a bowl and come join me." Johnny asked. He saw a quick flash of uneasiness in her face, but then she nodded her acceptance and soon returned with a bowl of her own and sat on the floor near his bed.

Johnny glanced down at her, contemplating whether or not it was acceptable to invite her to sit on the foot of the bed. Instead he gave her a warm smile and said, "This soup is great. Thank You."

They sat and visited as they ate. Then when Johnny was finished she took his tray and returned it to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she returned with his pain medication and a glass of water. Then she said, "If you need anything I'll be in the other room reading. Now get some rest." Then she turned off the light in the room and retreated down the hallway. Johnny could hear her washing the dishes as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Things that go Bump in the Night."**

Johnny was awakened by a need to go to the bathroom, as well as some discomfort and pain. After giving himself a few more moments to more fully come out of the fog of sleep and medication, he moved to sit up. His upper body protested at the movement. The muscles had become stiff and where reluctant to move with out protest. He relaxed back against his pillows for a moment and thought thru his possible options. He wondered if Elizabeth was still in the apartment, but then he thought of her fears of being alone with a man and quickly concluded that he would probably have to call her over the phone to get any help and he didn't fell like waiting for that processes to unfold. Slowly he lifted his foot off the pillows it was propped up on and lowered it to the floor as he swiveled his body and pushed himself up to a sitting position. After a few moments to orientate him self and his surrounding, he realized his crutches were leaning up against the wall of his bedroom. However they were not within easy reach. "_Great, just great_." He mumbled to himself as he stood and attempted to hop over to the crutches. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do as his head and sore muscles didn't appreciate the jarring and he stumbled and fell.

The next thing he knew Elizabeth was at his side, "Johnny are you okay? What happened?"

Johnny rolled over and looked into her brown eyes where he saw worry and concern, "I'm okay, I was just trying to get to my crutches so I could visit the little boys room."

Elizabeth quickly looked around the room and found where the crutches were and quickly retrieved them for Johnny. Then she helped him to his feet, "Do you need my help?" She asked as her eyes flashed to the bathroom door then back to Johnny. He could see and hear her hesitation.

"I'll be fine, now that I have the crutches." Then he headed to the bathroom.

When Johnny opened the door Elizabeth was standing close by. "Okay back to bed you go," she said. But Johnny didn't want to go back to his bed. He pushed past her and headed for the couch in the living room. Elizabeth followed and watched him lowered himself down on the couch.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips, "You should really be in bed."

"Well I don't want to be in bed," Johnny snapped at her.

"Okay," She knew she wasn't going to get vary far with him at this point so she walked over to the recliner and sat down and picked up the book she had been reading. "You let me know if you need anything," she told him as she disappeared behind her book.

Johnny picked up the remote to the TV but couldn't find anything on that interested him and turned it off. His body was aching and he was in a bad mood. What he really wanted was to be left alone. He knew he needed to take something for his discomfort and go back to bed. But with Elizabeth here he chose to rebel instead. "Look Zib, why don't you go home, I can take care of myself."

"Do I look that foolish to you," She said as she looked at him over the top of her book. "Dixie would have my head if I left you alone."

This sparked his interest in how Dixie and she had become friends. "Tell me how you and Dix became friend again."

"Back when I was in the hospital just after I moved here." Elizabeth told him as she raised her book up in an effort to end the conversation.

But Johnny's curiosity was peeked, "Which time?"

"Both," Elizabeth told him with out lowering the book.

Johnny thought about that for a little while but he couldn't seem to connect the two getting together since she was up stairs in a room and Dixie worked in Emergency. "How?"

"How what," Elizabeth responded.

"How did you and Dixie develop a friendship?"

"She and I have a mutual friend."

Johnny thought about that for a few more minutes then asked, "Who."

Elizabeth lowered her book and look right at him and replied, "You."

"Me?" Johnny said as he placed a hand on his chest.

Elizabeth continued to look at him as she nodded her head. Johnny thought about it a little longer before he said, "I don't understand."

Elizabeth let out a low sigh and looked away. "Remember when you chewed me out after . . . ." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Yah."

"Well later that day Dixie came to visit me. She told me that all you wanted to do was be a friend and that she felt, like that was a good idea because she knew I didn't have many and that she wanted to be my friend too." As she finished her sentence she raised the book up again to cover her face to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

Johnny though about what Zibbeth had told him for quite a while, when some thing dawned on him. "It was Dixie how told you to stop having pity parties."

Elizabeth lowered her book, to expose a smiling face and a faraway look on her eyes as she remembered that visit with Dixie and she nodded.

"How is that going?"

"Hum?" she responded as she returned to the conversation.

"You know, finding the right man, marriage, and having children."

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head before disappearing behind her book again. Johnny understood that she didn't want to talk about it and let the conversation die.

Several minutes of silence passed before Elizabeth inquired. "Ready for some more pain medication and then back to bed?" She could see from the grimace that had crossed his face that he was hurting and knew it was past time for his next pain medication.

Johnny was still feeling rebellious. "No I'm fine."

"Liar." Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She returned moments later with his medication and a cup of water which she sat on the coffee table in front of him. Then she turned and walked down the hall way only to return with a couple of pillows from his bed and a blanket. Then she helped him get comfortable on the couch with one pillow under his head and another under his foot and covered him with the blanket. Then she picked up the medication and cup and offered it to him.

With a sigh, Johnny gave in and took the medication and put it in his mouth and reached for the cup which he drained and handed it back. She took it and returned it back to the kitchen and then sat back down in the recliner and continued to read her book.

Soon Johnny drifted off to sleep. A while later Elizabeth eyes felt heavy and she let the book rest on her lap as she closed her eyes for a moments rest, only to slip off to sleep her self.

It was early morning when Johnny woke up again. He lazily looked around the room until he found Elizabeth curled up and asleep in the recliner. _"She looks cold." _He thought to himself as he slowly moved his foot from off the pillow then grabbed his crutches and stood up. HE took the blanket and moved over to lay the blanket over his sleeping friend. In his condition he wasn't as stable as he might have been and he bumped the chair. Elizabeth came flying out of the recliner with a loud gasp. This startled Johnny and he stepped back and lost his balance and fell back onto his rear end. Both of them were shocked and surprised at first but then Johnny started to laugh and Elizabeth joined in as he knelt down beside him. After they had the giggles under control Elizabeth asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just ache a little."

Elizabeth offered him her hand saying, "Here, let me help you up, then I can get you some breakfast and then you can take your next dose of pain medication." While Johnny was in the bathroom Elizabeth scrambled some eggs with green onions and cream cheese in them and some toast on the side. "Do you want this in your room or at the couch," she called out as she was putting the finishing touches to his plate. She had been so busy with her work that she hadn't heard Johnny come up from behind her, so when he spoke to tell her his preference she jumped and spun around and threw the slice of toast she had been buttering at Johnny. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed and she held a hand up to her chest and rested back against the counter.

"Boy, you sure are jumpy."

"Not really I just didn't know you were behind me." Then she bent over to pick up the toast and tossed it in the garbage and put another slice on the toaster. "So where do you want to eat your breakfast?"

"I can sit at the table. Are you going to join me?"

"Sure." She turned to fix a plate for herself and took both of them over to the table. "What do you want to drink, milk or orange juice?"

"Can I have both?"

After getting the milk and juice and Johnny's meds she sat down across from him and they both ate in silence. Then Elizabeth helped Johnny back to his bed and settled him in. While she was fluffing and situating the pillows under his leg Johnny said, "I think you can go home now. I have your phone number and if I need any thing I can give you a call."

"Well your in lucky Johnny, I was planning on heading home, but only to shower and clean up then I will be back to check on you then I have some shopping to do. So it looks like you will have me out of your hair for a little while and you can get some good rest."

"You don't need to come back I'll be fine."

"To bad, you're stuck with me until tonight; I promised Dix that I would stay with you until bed time tonight."

Johnny let out a sigh, choosing to be grateful for the reprieve he was going to get.

After Elizabeth left Johnny called Roy on the phone and check on how he was doing.

They visited for a while and Johnny found out that Roy would be going home in a day or two but if all went well he would be back to work in 6 to 8 weeks. After that he snoozed in his bed.

Johnny heard Elizabeth return. She came into his room but he didn't open his eyes until there was a flash of light. Then his eyes opened to see Elizabeth standing over him with a camera in hand. Then there was a second flash of light as she took a second picture. "Hey, stop that!"

"Why, don't you think your future children would like to see these pictures and hear the rescue story behind it all?"

"No!" Johnny said as he sat up and tried to grab for the strap of the camera, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Maybe I should sell them to the phantom." She teased.

"You wouldn't."

"How much is it worth to you?"

"Now your black mailing me?"

"Yep. If you promise me you will stay in bed until I get back from the store you can open the camera and expose the film." She waited until Johnny agreed to his part of the bargain. Then she turned and left saying, "I'll be back in a couple of hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Revenge, with a Turn for the Worst."**

Johnny heard Elizabeth come in and announce, "I'm back hope you've been a good boy."

He heard her set some bags of groceries down on the counter and then leave again. _"Sounds like she has gone overboard with her grocery shopping." _He slowly sat up on the bed where he had been sleeping. Slowly he moved his feet out of bed and onto the floor and reached out for his crutches. Using them to pull himself up. He felt his muscles ach as he slowly headed out of the room. He heard Elizabeth come back in before he had reached the door to his bedroom. He continued to move on down the hall listening as she opened cupboards and put stuff away. As he came into the kitchen she had her back to him. He quickly decided to sneak up on her again to get back for the pictures she took. When he was just behind her he said, "Boo!"

Elizabeth jumped with surprise and spun around to face him. There was a panicked look on her face. "Gotcha." Johnny said as he smiled. Elizabeth's hand flew to her neck as her facial muscles twitched and she tried to take in a breath but couldn't. Quickly Johnny realized that she was choking. He dropped the crutches and grabbed her and turned her around and quickly clasped his hands together against her abdomen and trusted upward twice. This seemed to help as she started coughing. As Johnny watched and listed as she coughed and tried to take in air, it was clear that there was still a partial obstruction. Slowly he lowered Elizabeth and himself down to the floor. He had her leaned up against the cupboards. Looking into her face he saw the panic in her eyes. He glanced down a little and saw the veins bulging on her neck as she struggled to take in air. "Sit here, I'll be right back." He turned and crawled over to the wall where the phone hung and pulled him self up and called dispatch and requested a squad and an ambulance for a woman with breathing problems. As soon as he finished giving the dispatcher his address he dropped back down on to his knees and quickly returned to her side. "Hang in there, help is on the way." She nodded her head to acknowledge her understanding as she strained to get more air into her lungs. It was then that Johnny noticed the blue ting to her lips and the beads of sweat forming on her face. He places two fingers on her neck and felt the carotid artery pumping fast in an effort to get more oxygen to her brain. He looked back up in time to see Elizabeth eyes close and she fell over towards the floor.

"No! Come on Zibbith stay with me." He grabbed her and lowered her, the rest of the way to the floor as he watched for the rise and fall of her chest only to find that she was not taking in any air at the moment. He quickly repositioned himself so he was kneeling at the side of her head quickly sliding his left hand under her neck and lifting it to tilt the head back and open her airway, she took in a slow ragged breath but it was obvious to Johnny as he watch her chest rise that she was not filling her lungs and he began mouth to mouth breathing to get more oxygen into her lungs. He heard a knock at the door and the call, "Fire Department." Johnny hollered, "Come in." as he bent over her again to give her a breath.

Peters and McGuire hurried in to the kitchen. McGuire asked, "What happened?" as he reached towards her neck to check for a pulse, finding her heart beating strong and fast.

"She's choking on something, I don't know what." Johnny replied as he turned and grabbed the oxygen and resuscitator and began pushing pure oxygen into her lungs as McGuire continued taking her vitals. Peters opened the bio-phone and contacted Rampart.

"This is squad 8, how do you read?" There was not response, "Rampart this is squad 8."

"Go ahead 8." Dixie's voice responded.

"Rampart we have a female approximately 25 years of age. She has a partial blockage in her airway from a foreign body. We have her on 10 liters of O2. Her pulse is 156, blood pressure is one hundred and fifty over ninety five. Respirations are 12 and shallow."

Brackett's voice responded, "8 can you see the blockage?" McGuire gently but forcibly pushed Johnny away and removed the resuscitator and looked into Elizabeth mouth with a pen light. The he looked up and shook his head as he replaced the mask.

"Negative Rampart."

"8 start IV/Ringers and transport as soon as possible and keep us posted."

"Ten four Rampart."

While Peters gathered the IV supplies Elizabeth began coming around. McGuire removed the resuscitator from her face and gave her a smile.

As she focused on the face hanging over her she began to panic, which didn't help her breathing. Johnny seeing what was happening pushed McGuire aside so he could put his face in her eye sight, "Its okay Zib, they're friends they won't hurt you." Then pointing to each man Johnny introduced his co-workers, while McGuire replaced the resuscitator mask for a regular one. Another knock came at the door and McGuire stood and opened the door to let the ambulance attendant in with the gurney. Elizabeth turned her head and saw two more men come into the room. Her fear of men escalated and her breathing became more irregular.

Johnny was watching her and saw her panic. "Zibbeth its okay, I know all these men and I know they won't hurt you. Now calm down, concentrate on breathing in slow deep breaths." However his words didn't seem to register. Johnny raised his voice and called, "Elizabeth!" she pulled her eyes off the others in the room and looked at Johnny, "Everything is going to be okay I promise I'll stay with you. Okay?" She nodded her head and kept eye contact with Johnny as much as possible as they lifted her onto the gurney. "I'll be right behind you." Johnny called out as they pulled her out the door. He quickly grabbed his crutches, while McGuire waited to follow him out. Johnny climbed in and took the seat at Elizabeth head and she reached out her hand towards him and he took it. "Relax; concentrate on breathing in slow deep breaths."

It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital as Johnny watched Elizabeth struggle to breath. When the back doors to the ambulance were opened, Johnny looked up and saw Dixie waiting to direct them. Dixie's eyes locked with Johnny's then she looked down and recognized Elizabeth on the gurney. "Room One." She told them as she stepped aside to let them out. As soon as the gurney was moving towards the open doors Johnny stood and followed. Dixie waited to help Johnny down from the back of the ambulance as she asked, "What happened?"

A tear came to his eye as he said, "It's my fault. I snuck up behind her and scared her."

Dix guided him into the building as she said, "Come on."

As they walked down the hall Johnny stopped to turn into room one but Dixie stopped him. "Sorry Johnny but you need to wait out here."

"Dix, I promised. . . . "

Dixie cut him off. "Johnny I'll be in there with her and she knows Brackett she'll be okay now go sit down before I find some place else to put you, like a bed upstairs." With that Dixie disappeared into room one.

After walking through the door Dixie went over to the other nurse in the room and asked, "Melissa, will you please take Johnny to the waiting room then go upstairs to Roy DeSoto's room. I think Captain Stanley and a few others are there, have them come down and sit with Johnny."

Melissa nodded her head and headed for the door. She found Johnny leaning against the wall just outside the door. "Come on Mr. Gage; let's get you off that injured foot." Melissa slipped her arm behind Johnny and slowly herded him to the waiting room where she helped him sit down and found another chair to elevate his injured foot. Once he was settled the nurse hurried over to the elevator where she disappeared behind the closing doors.

Melissa knocked on the closed door to Roy's room and heard, "Come in." She pushed open the door and saw Captain Stanley and Chet Kelly in the room visiting with Roy. "Excuse me. May I have a word with you Mr. Stanley?"

Cap quickly stood and walked out into the hall way with the nurse while Chet and Roy exchanged puzzled and concerned looks with one another. After a few minutes Cap returned.

"It seems that Johnny's down stairs." Instantly looks of alarm came to Roy and Chet's faces and he quickly explained, "He not here for medical intervention, at least not for himself. It seems he came in with a friend who was choking on something. The nurse told me that he is upset so Dixie suggested that she come get us to sit with him for moral support." He looked from Roy over to Chet and asked, "Chet you want to stay here with Roy or come with me?"

Before Chet could answer Roy spoke up, "I'll be okay, you go check on Johnny and then let me know what's happened."

With a nod of his head Cap turned toward the door and opened it for Chet to go through and then followed saying "We'll let you know as soon as we can."

When the elevator doors opened Cap saw Johnny pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Johnny?" he called as he walked over towards him. "What's up pal?"

Johnny's head snapped around to look at his captain, "Cap, what you are doing here?"

"Chet and I came to visit Roy," Cap said.

And then Chet jumped in asking, "Why, are you here Johnny, did you hurt yourself again?" Chet wanted to distract Johnny's mind from whatever was bothering him and what better way to do so then with some taunting from the phantom.

"Chet do I look like I'm hurt?" Johnny shot back at him.

Chet looked him up and down with a silly grin on his face and said, "It's kinda hard to tell. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Johnny gave him a puzzled look for a moment before he remembered that his face was very black and blue, "Very funny Chet."

"I'm not kiddin you look like one of Frankenstein's projects." Chet continued to barb.

"Chet, why don't you let the man talk?" Cap intervened. "So Johnny what brings you back to Rampart so soon after you gained your freedom?"

"A . . . A friend of mine was brought in." Johnny said as he turned to continue his pacing.

"Aren't you supposed to be off that foot?" Cap asked.

This caught Johnny off guard as his mind was back in room one. He turned to look back at Cap and Chet and asked, "What?"

"You know Gage the appendage that is probably throbbing by now," Chet said with a cocky grin on his face and his hand pointing to Johnny gimped up foot.

"Come on Johnny," Cap said with a hint of exasperation in his voice over Chet's tormenting. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and have a cup of coffee and you can get that foot elevated while we talk.

"Ah . . ." Johnny mind was fuddled, both his head and his foot were throbbing and he was finding it hard to comprehend all that was going on. Finally he realized what Cap had said and he shook his head. "I need to stay here, Zibbeth may need me."

"Zibbeth! Is that the broad you took to the fireman's picnic a couple of years ago?" Chet exclaimed.

Johnny was incensed about Chet's comment and turned toward him. "What's it to you, if she is." Johnny began moving towards Chet. "You don't even know her. How dare you stand there and be little her."

Cap could see that Johnny was about to do something he wouldn't be proud of a few minutes from now and stepped in front of Chet. "Hey Chet, why don't you go get some coffee for the three of us pal?"

Chet was quick to retreat, "Good idea Cap." And he quickly turned and hurried down the hall way.

"Okay Johnny, let get you off that foot and you can tell me about your friend, Alright?"

Johnny nodded his head and allowed cap to redirect him over to the chairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A Spark of Realization**

Cap got Johnny settled with his foot elevated and then he sat down in fount of him and asked. "Why was Zibbeth brought in to emergency?

Johnny looked up and Cap saw tears in his eyes, and wondered what had happened and how attached Johnny was to this young lady. But he waited for Johnny to speak.

"She was helping me out," Johnny began but had to stop for a moment. "She was putting groceries away in my cupboard and I snuck up behind her and startled her . . . . . She must have had something in her mouth . . . . . . She was choking . . . . ."

Cap watched him as he talked and could see that he was upset about what had happened but he could also tell the he was hurting and with all that stress he was left a little emotional. He was sure that had this happened at another time he would be coping better. "John when was the last time you had your pain medication?"

"Umm. . . this morning after breakfast. Why?"

"So you are over due then." Cap pointed out. "I'm going to go find one of the doctors and see if I can get you your next dose as I'm sure you didn't bring it with you."

"No I'm okay. I can wait until I get back home." Johnny assured his captain.

At that point the door to room one opened and Dixie stepped out. Johnny struggled to get to his feet but Cap placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let her come to you."

Dixie looked around just long enough to pinpoint Johnny's whereabouts and strode over.

"How is she," Johnny asked before she was with in range of a normal conversation. Dixie raised her hands and then slowly lowered them in an effort to calm Johnny until she could talk to him with out have to speak loud enough for the whole room to hear. She came and sat down next to Johnny and then said. "She is going to be okay." There was a noticeable relief in Johnny's appearance and he took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "Can I see her now?"

"No she isn't awake at the moment." Dixie explained, "And I think you need to relax a little your self she added as she looked him up and down, and then reached out and took his wrist and began taking his pulse.

"His overdue on his pain medication," Hank informed her.

At that Johnny pulled his hand away from Dixie and struggled to stand up again. "I'm fine will you guys quit fussing over me."

"Sit Mister!" Dixie commanded in her no nonsense voice. "You have two choices and two choices only. You can let Cap take you home where you will take your medication and go to bed or you can push your luck and end up back in a hospital bed with a sedative." Dix stared Johnny down for a moment then when she felt he was more willing to be reasoned with she went on. "It was kind of hairy there for a time, we almost had to perform a Tracheotomy. We got the Bronchoscope down there but the muscles in her larynx had spasmed around the blockage and we couldn't get it out. Because it wasn't a complete blockage Brackett decided to increase the sedatives to get the muscles to relax, and it worked. We got it out." Dixie paused to evaluate how Johnny was taking this information. Her information seemed to be settling well with him so she continued. "Right now she's on a respirator. But as soon as the medication wears off that will be removed. We will be keeping her overnight but she will probably be going home in the morning."

With that information Johnny sighed and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and his face in his hand for a moment. Looking up he said, "Cap can you give me a ride home?"

Chet came walking down the hall with three coffees in his hands, "How's it going?"He asked tentatively to see what kind of mood Johnny was in at the moment.

"Chet I'm going to take Johnny home and make sure he gets his meds and is resting so I guess we won't need that coffee any more."

"Ah . . . okay Cap." Then he turned to Dixie, "would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you Chet. Don't mind if I do." She took one of the cups from him and stepped back so Cap could help Johnny to his feet.

"Chet buddy why don't you get the facts from Dix here and let Roy know everything's going to be okay." Cap suggested as he directed Johnny towards the door.

Chet watched Cap lead Johnny away then he turned to Dixie with an expectant look. Dixie shook her head and beckoned him to follow her. "Dose Roy know that Johnny was not a patient?"

"Uh yah."

"Well then here's what you tell him. Johnny neighbor was choking on a piece of candy but we were able to clear the air way and she is going to be okay now."

"Is that all?" Chet questioned.

"You might what to tell him that Cap took Johnny home and every thing will be okay."

"Right." Chet acknowledged and then turned to leave.

"Chet, don't stay too long, Roy will need his rest too."

Chet waved an acknowledgment and continued toward the elevator.

Cap pulled up to Johnny's apartment. Hopped out and hurried around to open the door for Johnny and followed Johnny up to his apartment. "If you haven't had any medication since breakfast I would assume you haven't had lunch either." Cap easily deduced out loud. Johnny just shook his head as he moved over to the couch and sat down. Cap was aware that most meds on Johnny's empty stomach don't turn out well in the end, so he stepped over into the kitchen where he saw the remains of Squad 8's visit and the half unpacked grocery bags. He quickly went through the bags to look for any perishables finding some white wrapped meat packages, and some cheese and sour cream and he gathered these and headed for the refrigerator. Were he found it stocked with food containers of all kinds recycled sour cream, cottage cheese, and whipped topping containers all full of various home cooked food. "Wow Johnny, it seems you have quite a variety of choices here. What would you like me to warm up for ya?" Cap called out from the kitchen.

This information surprised Johnny, "What do you mean?"

Well let me see here, there is some home made soup, something that looks like a layered casserole and . . . ." Cap paused while he reached in to open another container to see what was in it when he became aware that Johnny was coming up behind him. At that point Cap moved out of the way so Johnny could see into the refrigerator.

"I don't believe this," he said with a tone of disapproval. "Zib must have been cooking all night."

"What's so bad about that?" Cap asked.

"Well she didn't have to, I can cook . . . she did too much."

Cap raised an eye brow and said, "I bet you wouldn't say that if Joann, Emily, Beth or Mama Lopez had done this for you."

"No, but their family and I always give back in return. We are always doing something in turn for them.

"And you don't do things for . . . . your lady friend. What did you say her name was?"

"Zib, ah well her name is Elizabeth Christensen, but I call her Zibbeth or Zib."

"Well do you do things for . . . Zib?"

Johnny wanted to say no, but as he stopped to think he realized that over the past three years they had both helped the other out from time to time. He has always carried her stuff for her when he could, he had helped her with her car on several occasions and he was always willing to listen or even offer a hug of friendship when she needed one. And she received this openly with out any expectations of more, like other women did.

Cap watched Johnny as he became lost in his thoughts. However he knew that Johnny needed to get some food in him and his meds so he could rest. "Johnny, why don't you go sit down and I'll warm up some of this soup." Cap reached in and pulled out one of the containers with soup in it and turned to retrieve a pot to heat it up with. When he turned back around he found Johnny still standing there. He shook his head and stepped over and placed his hand in the small of his back and encouraged him to return back to the couch.

Cap soon had the soup warmed up and in a bowl which he set in front of Johnny on his coffee table, along with a slice of bread with butter on it and a glass of milk. "I tasted some of it to make sure it was hot enough and it tastes really good. You'll have to ask her to share the recipe with Emily."

"Umm okay," Johnny replied a little absent mindedly.

Then Cap stepped back into the kitchen to retrieve John's meds and brought those to him and stayed long enough to make sure he took them then said, "I'll come by later this evening to check on you and if you want give you ride back to Rampart so you can check on your friend. Make sure you get some rest," He let himself out leaving Johnny with his thoughts.

Slowly Johnny finished his food and then he laid out on the couch and drifted off to sleep as his mind pondered over Elizabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A Visit with a Mutual Friend**

When Cap stopped by later that night he found Johnny rested, feed, and ready to go to Rampart. "Thanks Cap." He told him as he followed Johnny down to his car.

The trip to Rampart was a quite one as Johnny remained lost deep in his own thoughts.

Johnny and Cap stood at the closed door to Elizabeth's room. Johnny turned to Cap, "I . . I would like to visit with her alone. I can catch a cab home or something."

Cap looked at Johnny and considered his comment then he nodded his head and said, "Okay buddy, you take care, but called me if you need anything." Cap waited for Johnny to respond, with a nod of his head. Cap patted him on the shoulder and walked away. From there he walked down to the ER and found Dixie. Cap informed her as to why he was there and asked her to keep an eye on Johnny and to call him, if she felt he was needed.

Dixie told him she was wrapping up her shift and that she would make sure Johnny got home and tucked in, so to speak.

Johnny watched Cap leave out the corner of his eye. Then he pasted a smile on his face and knocked on the door. He didn't hear a response and was thinking about leaving but decided to poke his head in to see if Elizabeth was sleeping. As he picked around the door he saw Elizabeth wave him on in. Quickly Johnny stepped into the room and moved over to the side of her bed. "Zib, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth slapped the air and said, "It was an accident." Her voice was raspy and came out in a whisper. Her right hand came up and rested on her throat and she pulled a face of discomfort when she finished.

Johnny reached over and picked up her drinking glass and handed it to her, "The esophageal airways sure irritate the throat."

Elizabeth took a sip of water and grimaced again. "I was told there was a scope down there too." She whispered.

"Zib I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that. I knew you would jump. I should have known better." Johnny apologized again.

Elizabeth waved him over to her and wrapped an arm around his neck and said, "You are forgiven, now don't worry about it."

When Johnny pulled back she saw his eyes were glistening. With a crooked smile on her face she said, "If it will make you feel any better I can give the Phantom the pictures I took."

With that Johnny had to laugh and he leaned over and gave her a hug. "You can do what ever you want with the pictures, I don't care. I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

This was the first time Elizabeth had been hugged where she didn't feel uncomfortable in a long, long time and part of her didn't want to let go. It felt so good. But when she felt Johnny pull back she relinquished her hold and lay back onto the bed. Her emotions were fighting to break through as her eyes teared up and she lost all possibility of speaking.

When Johnny saw the moist eyes he patted her hand and said, "You're probably tired, so I'll go. But I'll make sure you have a ride home tomorrow."

Elizabeth shook her head to indicate no, but Johnny reassured her that there would be someone picking her up in the morning and that was that. Then he turned and left the room as quickly as he could. He didn't want her to see the emotions he was battling to keep private. Once he was out the door he leaned against the wall and wiped at his eyes, then he slowly headed towards the elevator door, when he heard Dixie's voice behind him.

"Hey Johnny."

Before turning around he quickly brushed his hands over his eyes. "Dix what are you doing up here."

"Well if you really must know, I'm on my way home and thought I would give you a ride home since your Captain informed me you may need a ride."

The drive to Johnny's place was a quiet one. When Dixie parked her car she turned off the engine and turned to Johnny and watched him for a moment, "okay out with it."

Johnny turned to look blankly at Dixie for a moment then asked, "What?"

"You are a million miles away. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you and maybe I can help."

Johnny thought for a little while longer then asked, "How well do you know Zibbeth?"

Dixie made a face at the nick name, "Why do you call her that?"

"It makes her smile."

With a sigh Dixie turned to face out the front of the car and asked, "Remember the day you were both brought in, the day you met?"

Johnny nodded his head.

Well that day I realized how alone this women was and I some how felt like I needed to help her but, rule number one is not to get involved with your patients. So I went to you and asked you to talk to her, which by the way seemed to do her some good."

"I don't think it did." Johnny whispered, while he thought back to the day Elizabeth attempted to take her own life.

When she was brought in after overdosing herself and I was told that it had been you who had saved her life and the phone call later that night to see if she had made it and your visit the next day.

Johnny turned to look at Dixie, "You mean the day she had me kicked out of her room?" Johnny snickered a little then said, "I wrote her off that day. I vowed to never get involved with her again."

"Well that day I visited her and told her that if Johnny Gage wanted to be her friend she shouldn't push you away because she didn't have enough friends to push any of them away. Then I told her I wanted to be her friend too and if she should change her mind to just send for me." A distant stare come to her eyes as she thought back. "It took a couple of days but she finally sent for me and we talked every day after that. I found that she was a special young woman with a good heart and who had much to give to this world if only she was given a chance. After she was released we would talk on the phone once or twice a week. There were times when I had to straighten her out but most of the time it was easy to be her friend."

With that comment Johnny chuckled, "NO pity parties."

"Oh you heard about that?"

Johnny nodded his head, "I think that lead to good changes in her life, at least from my view point."

Dixie thought for a moment. "That day was definitely one good step forward."

"Did you encourage her to get her CNA license?"

Well kind of. She was whining about being board and lonely. I told her how important my job was to me because I could make a difference in peoples lives. I suggested that she volunteer in the pediatric ward, which by the way she spends more time there then you do. Then she realized how good it felt to serve others and we talked about her options and she decided she wanted to work with the elderly and off she went."

"She still doesn't trust men, does she?"

"What makes you say that?" Dixie asked.

"I have never seen her with other men. So I assumed . . ."

"Well you would be right to a certain point. There are only two men in her life that she trusts fully."

"Her father is one," Johnny stated decisively.

Dixie nodded her head and asked, "Do you know who the other is?"

Johnny thought for a moment but felt he didn't have enough information to even suggest another person. "No," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's you Johnny."

"Me! Why me?"

"I think you know already." Dixie challenged him.

"Because she's my neighbor . . . . and because I'm nice to her?"

"Johnny you have been more to her then a nice neighbor. You are a special person in this world too." With that Dixie turned and got out of the car and walked around to open the door for a stunned Johnny to get out.

Once she had made sure Johnny had some warmed dinner and his meds she bid her good-byes and left him to his thoughts.

As Johnny ate his dinner he became lost in his thought about Elizabeth and his role in her life. It was true that Johnny had made an extra effort to be nice to this young woman and it was true that she had become a good friend and as such she held a special place in his heart, but it wasn't as serious as he was beginning to think it was for Elizabeth. The more he thought about it the more uneasy he became. "_Maybe it was time to back off before she ended up getting hurt_."

Before going to bed he called Chet because he knew that Chet would make it easy to drop and leave with out any lingering. After making arrangements for him to pick him up in the morning and take him to Rampart to visit with Roy and to give another friend a ride home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"**What should I do?"**

Johnny had not slept all that well and when he opened his front door, to Chet's incessant knocking his was not in a good mood.

"Give a guy a break Chet. I can only move so fast with these crutches." He glared at Chet then taking a step back wards he told him, "come in for a moment while I finish getting my shoes on."

Chet stepped in and stood by the door while Johnny slowly disappeared into his bedroom. "So who are we giving a ride to?" He called out in Johnny's direction.

"My neighbor," he called out his reply.

Chet had thought so. He was a little nervous about doing this after Johnny lashed out at him the day before when he had made a comment about her. "_You need to be on your best behavior," _he told himself.

It wasn't long before Johnny came back down the hall way and stopped long enough to get his wallet and keys and announced, "Okay I'm ready to go now."

Chet opened the door for him and followed him out, and down the stairs to his car.

At Rampart Johnny stopped at Roy's room first where he found JoAnne with him. He wanted to talk to both of them and get some advice on how he should go about closing the relationship with Elizabeth but he had no intention of bringing the subject up with Chet in the room. He happily found that Roy was going to be released later that day and JoAnne had invited him over to have supper with them. That took care of that problem. They visited a little longer then he and Chet headed down one flight to Elizabeth's room, where they found her dressed and ready to go.

When she saw Chet coming in behind Johnny she quickly lost her smile. Shortly after the two came in, Dixie entered pushing the obligatory wheelchair, "Ready to head home?"

Elizabeth took her seat and was quickly loaded into Chet's old station wagon. Once at there apartment building before Elizabeth was let out of the car, Johnny turned in the front seat and told her, "Chet and I need to run some errands, you'll be okay to get to your apartment by your self?" Elizabeth nodded and waved and started up the stairs and Chet pulled out before she was half way up the steps.

She was a little disappointed as she had been looking forward to visiting with Johnny. But then she remembered that he would be on sick leave for a few more days and they would be able to visit later.

Chet turned to Johnny as he pulled away from the apartment complex with a questioning look on his face, "What errands?"

"Can you just take me back to your place for a little while? Then you can take me over to Roy's later this evening."

"Tell you what, lets call Marco and invite him over and we can play a little poker, drink a little beer, and have fun."

It really didn't sound like fun to Johnny but beggars can't be choosers, "That sounds fine Chet."

Later that evening Chet dropped Johnny off at Roy's home. Jenny was the first to come running out of the house but thankfully she didn't attempt to jump into his arms. Instead she gave him a hug around the middle and said, "I'm sorry you got hurt. Did it happen when you were rescuing my daddy?"

Johnny offered Jenny a weak smile and said, "No Jenny Bean. I was hurt before your daddy was hurt."

"Well that's okay because you both are going to get better right."

"Yes Jenny," he told her and he gave her quick squeeze. Then he asked, "So can I come in or are we having a picnic in the front yard?"

Jenny giggled, "Your funny Uncle Johnny." And she led him into the house. As soon as she stepped over the thresh hold of the home she yelled, "Uncle Johnny's hear."

Soon JoAnne and Chris came into view. Chris stopped to look a Johnny's face. "Wow, to bad it's not October. You would make a great Frankenstein." Then he approached and gave him a hug.

JoAnne was watching with a smile on her face until the children were finished greeting their guest, then she stepped up and gave Johnny a quick hug and said, "Roy is out on the deck why don't you go join him while I finish up dinner."

Johnny headed through the kitchen and through the sliding doors where he saw Roy relaxing in the lounge chair. "How's the pain?" he asked knowing that a broken hip could be really painful.

"Not to bad as long as I don't move around to much." Roy said as he pointed towards another deck chair. "How are you doing?"

"Better, Johnny told him as he sat down. Jenny moved to crawl into his lap.

"Jenny No, Johnny probably doesn't want you in his lap today."

Jenny looked into Johnny's face as if asking for him to allow her into his lap. As usual Johnny gave in, "Its okay Jenny Bean but you have to sit still."

"I promise." Then moving gently she climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's your friend?" Roy asked.

"She is going to be okay."

"That's good. According to Chet it was a good thing you were around."

Johnny quickly looked away.

"Johnny?" Roy questioned "What's wrong."

"It was my fault that she choked in the first place. "Zibbeth was helping me out . . ."

At then mentioned of her name Jenny's head popped up and she looked at Johnny, "How come you didn't bring her to dinner? I really liked Zibbeth she was so nice to me. Will I get to see her again sometime soon?"

Roy could see that Johnny was feeling uneasy about all of Jenny's questions and spoke up, "Jenny, why don't you go play for a little while, Uncle Johnny and I need to talk."

Jenny quickly turned to look at Johnny to see if he would let her stay, but Johnny put her down and said, "We can play after dinner, okay." With a pout on her face she turned and headed inside.

As soon as the sliding door was shut Roy looked at Johnny and asked, "So what happened."

Johnny let out a sigh and told Roy about how Elizabeth had agreed to keep and eye on him so he could go home. Then he told him about how he and found out that She was jumpy and easy to startle and how she jumped when that happened. Then he told him about sneaking up be hind her while she was loading the cupboards, and all that happened after that. After he had finished filling Roy in about what had happened there was a brief pause. "Roy, I think Zibbeth getting romantic ideas for me."

From the tone of Johnny's voice Roy knew this was not a positive change as far as Johnny was concerned. "Well I think you should tell her that you don't think of her in that way."

"Normally I would agree, but she has been through some real hard times and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I think it would be best to just distance my self from her slowly and then she will get the idea and everything will work out by it's self."

Roy thought about what Johnny had told him for several minutes then said, "I don't know this young woman very well to advice you on the matter. Have you said anything that might have given her the impression that you were romantically involved with her?"

Johnny thought for a moment then said, "I've been thinking about it and I'm pretty sure I haven't given her that impression."

"Has she told you she was interested in a romantic relation ship?"

"Not in words, but the way she has been acting the past couple of days I've gotten the impression that she wants a closer relationship with me. She filled my fridge and cupboards with lots of food, and she spent the night in my apartment and well she seemed to be a little flirty at times."

Well from what you've told me I think that maybe your right that by distancing your interacting with her would be a good way to show her your not interested in that kind of relationship.

At that point JoAnne opened the sliding door and announced that dinner was ready and began bring dishes and food out to the patio table and the subject was brought to an end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**Thing are Not as They Seem"**

Johnny made a concentrated effort to not interact with Elizabeth and when he did see her he never used the nick name he had given to her. He was never rude or harsh with her, he only made up excuses not to stick around and talk for very long.

Four months had passed and Johnny had had another one of his little accidents. He was working on a motor vehicle accident. Johnny was the last one out of an unstable car that was shifting over a deep drop. In his rush to get out of the vehicle a sharp edge of metal was drag over the arm he was using for stability inside the car and it cut through his coat and the back of his left forearm. He was lucky it wasn't too serious, but it was a long and somewhat deep cut that took two layers of stitches and Dr. Early felt that if Johnny should return back to work he had a strong possibility of pulling some of the stitches out so a replacement was called in and he was sent home to relax and take some pain medication for his discomfort.

Later that evening someone knocked on Johnny's door. Knowing the possibility of it being Elizabeth, she always had a knack for knowing when he got hurt. Then it clicked in his mind, she probably found out thru Dixie. "Who is it?" Johnny asked

"It's Elizabeth."

Johnny hung his head; he was tired and hurt and really didn't want to come up with some reason not to talk to her. "It's not a good time right now." He called thru the door.

"That's okay, I just made some cookies and I brought you some."

Well thanks but I'm not really interested in cookies today." With that said he turned away from the door. He heard her say something else but continued to walk away with out a response.

The next morning when he was on his way out he saw that Elizabeth had left the plate of cookies at his door. He left them where they sat and headed out to run some errands.

When he came home later that day he found the cookies had been removed. He knew he had probably hurt his neighbors feeling but he did felt it had been necessary for both of them.

Later that night, while Johnny was watching a T.V. show, there was another knock at his door. Johnny slowly pulled himself up from the couch and turned off the T.V. and walked over to the door, "Who is it?" he called out.

"Dixie."

Johnny opened his door, "Hi Dix, what brings you to my door?" surprised to see her at his door, "What bring you by my humble abode?"

"We need to talk," she told him as she pushed past him and into his apartment. The tone of her voice made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Okay, I'm listening." Johnny said as he turned to see her sit down on the couch. She then turned and looked right at him and patted the cushion next to her. Slowly he stepped over and sat down and looked her in the eye. "What's up Dix?"

"What happened between you and Elisabeth?" Dixie demanded.

"Nothing Dix, she was just getting the wrong idea is all."

"What idea?"

"She was looking for a more personal relationship and I wasn't interested in her like that."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No not in words, I could just tell was all."

"Did you tell her you were not interested in her in that manor?" Dixie grilled.

"No."

With that Dixie stood and headed for the door. Johnny stood to follow but Dixie pointed to him and said, "Sit down, I'll be right back."

It being his home he chose to remain standing as he watched Dixie step out the door leaving it open then a few moments later she came back in with her arm wrapped around Elizabeth. Johnny could see that she had been crying and he really didn't want to talk to either one of them. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Dixie guided Elizabeth over to the couch and turned her to face Johnny and said, "It's high time you two talked to each other and work things out between you." She paused to see what would happen. Instead of talking the two looked away from each other and neither one said a word. "Are you two going to talk or am I going to have to do the talking for you?" Dixie asked.

For a few more moments neither one said a word and Dixie took a step closer when Elizabeth spoke up and asked, "Johnny, did I do something to hurt your feelings?"

Johnny just stood there with his arms folded; he had been trying to avoid this conversation. Elizabeth dropped her eyes and turned to leave when Dixie reached out and stopped her while glaring at Johnny at the same time. When Johnny didn't say anything Dixie did.

"Elisabeth, Johnny here thinks you are developing a romantic relationship with him."

A smile started to turn up the corners of Elizabeth's mouth and she let out a stuttering sob, then she reached up and brushed away at the tears on her face and she turned back to Dixie and gave her a hug, "Thanks Dix, I think we can handle it from here."

Dixie gave Johnny a glare for a moment and then said goodbye and let herself out.

After the door closed Elizabeth turned back to look at Johnny, again she brushed at new tears that were running down her face and she tried to say something a couple of times but stopped before she uttered a word. Finely on her third attempt she succeeded to say. "Johnny you are a friend and that is all I ever want from you."

"But . . . I thought . . ."

Elizabeth raised her hand and stopped him. "To be honest with you, there was a time when I had hoped we could develop a closer relationship, but the more I got to know you the more I realized . . . well I realized you're not my type."

Johnny was stunned he had been sure she was pushing for the next level in their relationship. "But all the food you bought when you were helping me and all the attention you were giving me."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch and motioned to the recliner across from her indicating she wanted Johnny to sit down. Johnny slowly moved over and sat in the chair with out breaking eye contact with her. "Johnny I want you to think about the night we met, what you did for me that night . . . ." A shudder ran down her body and she couldn't bring herself to say what might have happened that night. "Then you saved me again just a few days later." She brushed at more tears that run down her face. You did so much for me and you didn't stop there you have been a dear sweet friend to me for years and I had always felt like I needed to return the favor but all I could do didn't seem to me to be enough. Then when Dixie called me and said you needed help . . . ." She took another stuttering sob, I was ecstatic; here was a way I could truly pay you back for all your kindness."

"I didn't need you to pay me back I was happy to be of help."

"Elizabeth smiled; I knew you would feel that way but still . . . . ."

The both of them were silent for awhile and it was Johnny who broke the silence. "I'm sorry Zib, I probably should have talked to you about my assumptions."

"It's okay Johnny I forgive you." Then she reached out her hand to him, "Friends?"

Johnny took her hand and gave her a smile, "Friends." Then he pulled her in for a hug.

Elizabeth hugged him back and new tears began running freely down her face as she said, "I'm glad I have your friendship back," she sobbed, "You and Dixie have done more for me then all the Doctors and Counselors put together." Then she pulled away from Johnny and whipped at her tears as a teasing half smile rose on her face. "There is a way you can make up for your mistake thou."

"Make up for my mistake. I though you forgave me." Johnny said a smile turned up the corners of his lips.

"I do, but knowing you, I'm sure you will want to fix the mistake."

Johnny cocked his head and said, "Okay out with your request."

"Would you be willing to double date with me? That way I will have my friend and protector to keep me safe from the unknown."

"I can do that for you." And he hugged her again.

Between Johnny and Dixie, Elizabeth had at least one date a week for the next six months. All first dates were scheduled on Johnny's days off and Dixie kept finding young men for her to date all of which had to pass a strict list of guideline set by Dixie herself and she was quick to change these guidelines when ever some thing went wrong on a date.

Then Dixie found Dean Jacobson, much in the same way she met Elizabeth. He had come to the rescue of an older woman when two teen boys attacked her for her purse. Dean had jumped in and punched out one of the teenagers and ran after the other one to retrieve the stolen purse. In the process of tackling him he broke his right arm. The young man got away but Dean gained possession of the purse. When he returned the purse to the older woman, Squad 51 had been summoned for the older woman who had fallen and broke her hip. Dean's arm was splinted and he too was loaded on to the ambulance and taken to Rampart. While Dixie was helping Doctor Brackett put a cast on Dean's arm Dixie found out that he was single and had just moved to California to be a new teacher for one of the middle schools in the area.

Dixie used her gift of persuasion and set him up for a date with Elizabeth and Johnny and everyone hit it off great, the evening was a success. The two continued to date off and on for the next year. Dean was always the gentleman and there were many times that they spent their time together just walking on the beach or in a park talking and they became good friends. One of the things that helped the relationship bond was that Dean never kissed her or even took her hand with out making sure it was okay with Elizabeth first. This personal respect went along way in her ability to trust him and to accept him to be a part of her life.

After they had known each other for over a year, Dean proposed to Elizabeth but she told him she needed a couple of days to think about it. She new she needed to tell him about her past and she was sure that would be the end of the relationship. With lots of support from both Dixie and Johnny she made arrangements for Dean to have a home cooked dinner at her place. After they had eaten the two sat on the couch and Elizabeth explained about her past and how it had affected her when she was done she had tears rolling down her face and dread for what she thought was to come but Dean washed all that away when he wrapped his arms around her and told her that her past didn't make any difference in how he felt about her, and that he still wanted to marry her.

**Four months later:**

The chapel was full of family and friends on the groom's side. On the brides side there was a precious few but they had all gathered to see the happy couple tie the knot. The music started and everyone turned to see a small girl walking down the isle dropping flower peddles as she went. Behind her came Dixie the Maid of Honor and behind her came Elizabeth with Johnny at her side. They slowly made their way to the front of the chapel where Johnny lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Then he placed her hand into Dean's, who had been watching their approach with a huge smile on his face. Johnny then moved over and sat down and watched as his good friend started a new life with someone who loved her, fully knowing of her past.


End file.
